Conturbo
by MissLindaLee
Summary: Latin, meaning to confuse, scatter, throw into confusion, distress. Sixth story in the Angelica Corusca series.
1. Chapter 1

"So, explain this concept again for me," Linda said. Mattie and Andy groaned as they walked down the sidewalk in downtown Smallville, their backpacks slung over their backs, heading for the Talon. "What? I've never heard of it. Remember me: home schooled, isolated?"  
  
"Linda, it's not that hard of a concept," Mattie replied. "You get dressed up, you go, and you have a good time."  
  
"And you go in colorful outfits that are so tight they make it hard to breathe?" Linda asked. "And shoes that give you blisters after a couple of hours of wearing them?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Andy answered.  
  
"Count me out," Linda said.  
  
"Linda, you have to come," Mattie all but whined. "You're the school mascot. You have to come."  
  
"I'm going to the game," Linda replied, "but that's it."  
  
"You have to go to the game," Andy said.  
  
"Which is why I'm going," Linda replied sweetly. "Besides, who would I go with?"  
  
"Come by yourself," Mattie answered.  
  
"Or we could set you up with someone," Andy replied, grinning.  
  
"No, thank you," Linda said as they arrived at the Talon. She had heard horror stories about blind dates. "I'm not going with anyone I don't know."  
  
"What about Dick?" Mattie asked, grinning.  
  
"I can't go out with my friend," Linda replied as they walked into the building. "That would be too weird." The trio looked around and spotted Dick, Cutter, Wally, and Buzz already sitting at a table, three seats ready for the girls. The girls walked over and sat down.  
  
"And how are you lovely ladies doing today?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Trying to explain to Linda about homecoming," Andy replied.  
  
"I'm not going," Linda said, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
  
"Linda, you're the mascot," Buzz said. "You have to go." Linda sighed, frustrated as Hillary came over.   
  
"What can I get you three today?" she asked the newcomers. "Your usuals?" The girls nodded, and Hillary left to fill the orders.  
  
"Okay, what's bothering you?" Mattie asked Linda.  
  
"I'm fine," Linda replied.  
  
"Uh huh," Dick said. "Come on, Linda, spill it. What's eating you?"  
  
Linda sighed. "I'm just . . . dealing with a lot of things right now."  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" Wally asked.  
  
Linda shook her head. "Not really." She got up from the table. "Look, guys, I really should get back to the farm. It's harvest time, and Mom and Dad need me to be there helping them." She grabbed her bag and headed out of the Talon, leaving her friends confused. After a few moments, the kids looked at Dick.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why didn't you ask her out?" Mattie asked. Dick sputtered.  
  
"Oh, stop with the sputtering," Cutter replied. "You've been doing it all week."  
  
"Because you guys keep asking me," Dick said. "Stop asking me, and I'll stop sputtering."  
  
"Dick, you like her," Andy replied. "Why don't you ask her out?"  
  
"Because I got other things to worry about," Dick snapped. "So just drop it." He grabbed his things and left the group, leaving his friends shocked as he headed out of the Talon.  
  
"Okay," Cutter replied slowly. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Not sure," Mattie answered, a concerned look on her face. She didn't know what was bothering her friends, but she made a silent vow to find out.  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda slowly walked up the porch steps and opened the kitchen door. She stopped short when she saw Jonathan and Martha standing near the sink. Jonathan had wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as the rocked slightly on their feet, not saying a word. Their eyes were closed, and they were so lost in each other that they didn't notice they were being watched.  
  
Linda watched them wistfully for a few moments before she headed for the stairs. She was halfway up when her foot landed on a loose board, making a loud creak. The young girl stopped and winced as Kents were shaken from their stupor. They looked up and saw their daughter.  
  
"Hi, Linda," Martha said. "We didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you," Linda replied. She started up.  
  
"How was school, sweetie?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Linda stopped and turned around, putting on a smile. "It was fine. No burning anything, no looking through anything."  
  
"How's your sculpture coming?" Martha asked.  
  
"It's coming," Linda replied. "Should be ready in a few weeks. I'm going to go do my homework." She headed up the stairs, leaving her parents as confused as her friends had been when she left them.  
  
"Okay, that was different," Jonathan replied. "Did she seem a little less exuberant today?"  
  
Martha nodded wryly and said, "I noticed it too. You think she's finally starting to behave like a normal sullen teenager?"  
  
Jonathan shrugged. "Never thought I'd be glad to hear that." He kissed his wife's cheek. "I know it's different from her normal behavior, but don't be so quick to worry. I'm sure she's just fine, sweetie."  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda quietly closed her bedroom door behind her and locked it. She normally didn't do that, but the last thing she wanted was to be disturbed. The young girl dropped her backpack near her desk and walked over to her bed. She flopped down onto her pillows, face down, and cried softly into the soft material.  
  
(End of Chapter 1) 


	2. Chapter 2

- - - -  
  
Night had fallen when Linda came in from the barn. She had completed her chores and her homework, and even spent some time in a corner of the loft Jonathan and Clark had designated as her art room, working a little on some drawings she did in her spare time before Martha had called her for dinner. She stopped short when she looked over at the dinner table. The table was set, food was already served, and Jonathan and Martha were in their spots.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Jonathan smiled warmly. "Hungry?"  
  
Linda shrugged and walked over, taking her place at the table. The three Kents started eating in silence, and occasionally Jonathan and Martha would just watch their daughter as she stared at her plate, eating slowly. After a few moments, she sighed and put her fork down.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Jonathan asked innocently.  
  
"Your thoughts," Linda replied. "They're practically screaming at me. Now, what is it?"  
  
"Well," Martha said gently, "we could ask you the same thing, Linda."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Linda asked.  
  
"Oh, we're just wondering if there's anything on your mind," Jonathan answered. "You've been a little quiet all evening, and we just want to know if there's anything you want to talk about."  
  
"I'm fine," Linda replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Martha pressed carefully.  
  
Linda just stared at her plate then put her fork down and pushed the plate back a bit. She leaned back in her chair. "I know I'm still learning a lot of things," she said slowly, "and experiencing new things, but . . . ."  
  
"But what, honey?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"But when will I experience love?" Linda asked softly.  
  
"Honey, you already have," Martha replied. "Your father and I and Clark love you so much, and so do Pete and Chloe, and all your friends."  
  
"Not that kind of love," Linda said.  
  
Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what kind -" He stopped short, realizing what his daughter was talking about. "Oh . . . that kind of love." He looked cautiously at Linda, not really wanting to delve further into this discussion, afraid of where it was going to go, but he forced himself to remain calm and collected. "Linda, is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Everyone has someone they love," Linda replied. "The kids at school, Clark and Lois," she looked up at her father "and you and Mom." She looked like she was about ready to cry. "What about me?"  
  
Martha reached out and took her daughter's hand. "Sweetie, you don't need to worry about that."  
  
"Why not?" Linda asked.  
  
"Because you have your whole life ahead of you," Jonathan replied, "and you'll have love in it soon enough. Don't rush it."  
  
"How long did it take for you and Mom?" Linda asked.  
  
"It took time," Jonathan replied, smiling at his wife. "But it was worth it." He turned back to his daughter, reaching over and touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "Just like it will be with you when the time is right." He was grateful that Linda smiled. "Feel better?" Linda nodded. "That's my girl." Linda went back to eating, and Jonathan looked at his wife. She was smiling at him, giving him their private look that always promised something special later, and he couldn't help but grin as he went back to eating.  
  
- - - -  
  
Krypto and Streaky lounged on the couch as every light in the loft glowed brightly. Linda stood at her easel, working on one of her sketches. It was still in the early stage, but anyone would have been able to recognize the bright colors and patterns that were slowly taking the shape of the picture in Linda's mind - a bunch of brightly-colored balloons. She was in the middle of touching up each one with the speck that would make it look like they were reflecting light, the tip of her tongue jetting out of her mouth, when she heard a creak behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dick coming up the stairs, and she smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said, putting down her paintbrush and pallet on the table next to her easel. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Dick shrugged. Linda could see his demeanor was . . . she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something was bothering her friend. She was tempted to use her telepathy to find out what was on Dick's mind, but she had promised her family never to use her powers to 'eavesdrop' on anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, and as far as she knew Dick was not in any life threatening situation.  
  
Linda raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come on, Dick," she said, patting the cushion beside her. "Sit."  
  
Dick sighed, and he started over to the couch, but he stopped when he saw the painting Linda had been working on. He knew it was just a two dimensional drawing with colors, and he knew Linda was taking an art class, but she had kept her works hidden from all her friends; Dick had no idea just how talented she truly was. The detail Linda put into the balloons made them seem so real that he almost reached out and touched them.  
  
Linda watched him looking at her painting, and she felt a little self-conscious as she got to her feet and walked over. "I know it's not very good," she said softly.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Dick asked. "Linda, this is really good."  
  
"You think so?" Linda asked. "You're not just saying that?" Dick shook his head. Linda took a deep breath. "Can I show you something else I've worked on?" Dick nodded, and Linda walked over to an unframed painting that was covered up with an old towel. Linda took off the towel and held up the painting for Dick to see.  
  
It was a painting of the farm as seen from the eyes of someone sitting on the front porch swing. Dick could see the rich detail of the rails and the posts, the soft pinks of the flowers in the hanging baskets, the red and blue in the American flag off to the right, a cup of coffee - complete with a trail of steam - on the rail, along with a sketchbook and pencil. In the distance, Dick could see Martha's garden, and beyond that the scalloped fence, the gravel drive, the trucks and Martha's car, and the barn and chicken coop beyond them. The fields tapered off into the horizon, and Dick was able to make out the sun just peeking over the horizon. Everything was richly colored in detail that Dick had never seen before, and the appearance of the sun rising bathed everything in a soft orange glow. Dick stared at the painting, completely entranced.  
  
"It's my favorite place in the world," Linda said softly.  
  
"Wow," Dick replied as he walked over. "Linda, this . . . this is amazing."  
  
"You really think so?" Linda asked.  
  
Dick nodded. "Linda, you have this . . . this wonderful talent . . . don't doubt yourself - ever." Linda looked up at him, smiling shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink as she tucked a strand of hair behind her before she put the painting back in its place, covering it with the towel. She turned around, and Dick was standing right behind her. Before she could react he gently grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Linda was startled, but she didn't pull away. She felt a stirring inside of her as she closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she didn't want it to end. After a few moments Dick slowly pulled away and looked down at her as she looked up at him through half-closed eyes.  
  
"Will you go to the Homecoming dance with me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, slightly dazed.  
  
Dick smiled softly. "Will you go to the Homecoming dance with me, Linda?"  
  
"Why?" Linda whispered.  
  
"Because I like you," Dick replied. "And I don't mean just as friends." He took a deep breath. "Linda, I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that's special, and I know you're not used to this stuff . . . to be honest I'm not really used to this stuff, but I think we should go for this."  
  
Linda was a little confused by this, but her mind was a little fuzzy, and she couldn't think very clearly at the moment. She stared up into Dick's blue eyes and saw something different in there - something she hadn't seen before. There was a . . . a spark, something inviting her to take a chance. She smiled up at him, taking that silent challenge.  
  
"Okay," she replied softly.  
  
"What" Dick asked.  
  
Linda chuckled. "I said okay, Dick. I'll go with you to the dance."  
  
"Really?" Dick asked. Linda nodded, and Dick chuckled. "Wow . . . uh, wow." Linda laughed softly before Dick leaned over and kissed her again. The kiss was short-lived, interrupted by the clearing of a distinctly masculine throat. The two teens pulled away and look in the direction the sound came from, and they saw Jonathan standing at the top of the loft stairs, arms folded. One eyebrow was raised, and the teens both saw that his expression was clearly asking 'and just what is going on here?' Dick slowly stepped away from Linda, and then he discreetly looked at his wristwatch.  
  
"Boy, it's getting late," he said. "I think I better get home." He smiled a bit at Linda before slowly walking over to the loft stairs and hurrying down. Jonathan watched the teen, slightly amused as Dick scurried out of the barn, then he turned back to his daughter.  
  
"Linda?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" she replied.  
  
"You mind telling me what just happened, because I'm a little confused."  
  
"Dick asked me to Homecoming dance," Linda replied. "And I said okay."  
  
"And the kiss?" Jonathan pressed.  
  
"He likes me," Linda answered. "And . . . and I think I like him." She looked worried. "Is . . . is that wrong?"  
  
Jonathan's expression softened and sighed as he walked over to his daughter and put an arm around her shoulders. "No, sweetie," he replied. "It's not wrong, but I think we need to have a talk with your mother." He gently led Linda down the loft stairs and out of the barn.  
  
(End of Chapter 2) 


	3. Chapter 3

- - - -  
  
Jonathan and Martha sat at the kitchen, mugs of warm apple cider in their hands. Linda was up in her room after having been told by Jonathan that he wanted to talk to Martha privately before the two of them talked with their daughter. The teen was a bit confused, but she nodded and went upstairs with Krypto and Streaky close behind her. The adults waited until they were sure Linda was in her room before they Jonathan explained everything to Martha. The older woman was visibly surprised, as Jonathan expected her to be. She remained quiet as he talked, and didn't say anything after her husband finished.  
  
"Martha?" Jonathan asked after several moments of silence. Martha looked at him. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, I can't say that I'm not too surprised," Martha replied. "I mean, we've known that Dick's liked her for quite some time now."  
  
"Yeah," Jonathan said, "but what about Linda?"  
  
"What about her?" Martha asked.  
  
"I'm not saying I don't want her to experience this." He saw the look Martha was giving him. "Okay, maybe just a little - only because I know what teenage boys are thinking about when they see a pretty girl."  
  
"I know, sweetie," Martha replied, taking his hand. "You used to be the same way with me."  
  
"And that's exactly why I think letting her go with Dick to the dance will be a bad idea."  
  
"We can't alienate her, Jonathan; she already feels out of place as it is."  
  
"I know, Martha." He sighed. "I just don't want her to get involved in something she doesn't know anything about and end up getting hurt because of that. She doesn't know anything this aspect of human relationships."  
  
"And she'll never learn if we don't let her," Martha replied. She squeezed Jonathan's hand. "Honey, I know this is unsettling and a bit scary, but I honestly don't see any reason why we shouldn't let Linda go to the dance."   
  
Jonathan sighed. "Do I have to like it?"  
  
Martha smiled. "No, but don't let Linda know that. You know how much she looks to you for what to do."   
  
Jonathan looked reluctant, but she was glad he nodded. "Can we set down a few guidelines and rules though?"  
  
"Of course," Martha smiled. She turned toward the stairs. "Linda, would you please join us at the table?" A few moments later Linda came down the stairs and went over to her spot at the table. "Sweetie, we need to talk to you about what happened tonight."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Linda asked quietly.  
  
"Not really," Martha replied. "We just need to know what's going on between you and Dick."  
  
"He wants me to go to Homecoming with him," Linda said. "He said he likes me . . . and I think I like him . . . I don't know, I've never really done this before . . . ." She looked up, confused. "When he kissed me I . . . I don't know . . . it felt really great." She shook her head.  
  
"What is it, Linda?" Martha asked.  
  
"It felt like . . . butterflies in my stomach," Linda replied. "And . . . I only felt that once before."  
  
"When was that?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"When Jimmy kissed me that one time," Linda replied. She looked confused. "Is that how it's supposed to feel when you get kissed like that?"  
  
Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, and Jonathan gave his wife a look that said 'this is your baby.' Martha nodded, and Jonathan got to his feet. He kissed his girls, then headed out of the house, announcing he was going to work on cleaning the tractor's gears. Martha turned back to her daughter and took a deep breath.  
  
"It can be," Martha answered, "but just because you feel that way, it doesn't mean anything. If there's something there, it'll take time; it doesn't happen overnight."  
  
"How long does it take?" Linda asked.  
  
"Time," Martha replied. Linda looked disappointed. "But that doesn't mean you should stop yourself from looking for it." Linda looked up, confused. "Your father and I talked, and we are going to let you go to Homecoming with Dick." Linda smiled. "But, before anything, we're going to set up some rules you'll need to follow."  
  
"Such as?" Linda asked warily.  
  
"Well, with Clark, he had a curfew - a time when he was supposed to be home," Martha explained. "So, you're going to have one as well - eleven o'clock on the weekends, ten o'clock on school nights."  
  
"Okay," Linda said slowly.  
  
"Secondly, you are not to be alone with Dick at any time," Martha continued.  
  
"Why not?" Linda asked.  
  
"Because that's what we say," Martha answered. "Can you accept that?" Linda nodded. "Good girl. Now, lastly, how would you like to go to Ward's tomorrow after school to pick out a dress?"   
  
Linda looked up, her expression hopeful. "Really?"  
  
Martha smiled. "Really." Linda beamed, and she leaned over and hugged her mother.  
  
- - - -  
  
The Next Day . . .  
  
Linda was in one of the dressing rooms at Ward's, trying on another dress Martha had helped her pick out. Martha was waiting on the other side, trying not to fidget in her chair, wishing she had x-ray vision to see what her daughter was up to. She knew it was going to be difficult finding something that both Linda liked and Jonathan would approve of, but she didn't think it would have taken over two hours.  
  
"How about that one, Linda?" Martha asked tiredly. There was silence, and Martha got to her feet. "Sweetie?" The door opened, and Linda came out, grinning, as she held up an amethyst-colored dress.  
  
"This one," she said, thrusting it at her mother.  
  
Martha held up the dress, examined it, and then smiled at her daughter. "I think this is a wonderful choice." She put an arm around Linda's shoulders. "Now, we just need to get are a few more things, then we need to figure out how we're going to style your hair." The two headed off to another area of the department.  
  
- - - -  
  
Two Nights Later . . .   
  
Dick shifted slightly in his chair at the end of the kitchen table. He was dressed in his tux, black with a black tie and cumberbund, and he held a small plastic box with a amethyst corsage in it. His heart was racing, and he tried not to sweat, but he couldn't help it as he stared down at the other end of the table.  
  
Jonathan sat in his chair, casually cleaning his rifle, occasionally glancing up at the young man. He didn't glare or shoot daggers at the teen, but his features were still hard and set. He knew Martha and Linda were upstairs, and he hoped they stayed up there for a while; he wanted to have some quality time with the young man who was taking his daughter out.  
  
"So, Dick," Jonathan said casually as he wiped his rifle with an oiled rag, "how are you this evening?"  
  
"Uh, fine, sir," Dick said slowly.  
  
"That's good," Jonathan replied. He grabbed a screw and put it back in its place, tightening it. "So, that was a great game today, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Dick whispered.  
  
"Linda did really well today," Jonathan said. He looked up, smiling tightly. "But I'm sure you know that, right?" Dick nodded slightly. Jonathan finished cleaning his gun, then he aimed it away from Dick, looking through the hairlines. "So, Dick, what are your intentions tonight?"  
  
"Um, well, we were planning on going to the dance," Dick answered slowly, "and then I was going to bring her back afterwards."  
  
"What time?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Um, ten-thirty?" Dick asked meekly.  
  
Jonathan nodded. "That sounds right. Now, what do you plan on doing at the dance?"  
  
"Uh, well, dance and hang out with our friends," Dick replied.  
  
Jonathan nodded again as he looked over at the young man, but before he could ask Dick anything else, they looked over as they heard someone coming down the stairs; it was Martha, and both men were slightly disappointed - for different reasons.  
  
"Linda's on her way down," she replied. She made it down to the foot and stopped when she saw Jonathan with his rifle - and how pale and scared Dick looked. She fixed her husband with a look, and Jonathan purposefully ignored her. Martha turned and looked apologetically at Dick, and opened her mouth to apologize.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Everyone looked over and saw Linda standing just inside the living room. She wore a dress of soft amethyst - an empire gown made of double-layered beaded taffeta, with a halter top and delicate beading all over the top. The bodice wrapped in front and formed gentle pleats just under the bustline. A matching amethyst wrap was draped over Linda's shoulders, and she wore white gloves that stopped midway up her forearms. She held a white clutch in one hand and a small plastic box containing a white rose boutonnière in her other hand. White heels were laced up past her ankles, and she wore simple jewelry - pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Her make up was just light enough to be barely visible, yet it still accented her facial features, especially the light purple eye shadow on her eyelids and a light sprinkle of silver glitter on her cheeks. Her hair was piled up on her head, and a few tresses frame her face. She smiled sweetly at everyone, feeling special and graceful, but trying not to look like it, because she wasn't sure if she should.  
  
"Oh, Linda," Jonathan said as he got to his feet, forgetting about the young man who was there to get his daughter. "You look beautiful."  
  
Linda blushed and ducked her head a little, then she looked up and saw Dick at the kitchen table. She smiled. "Hi, Dick."  
  
Dick was speechless as he got to his feet and walked over. After a few moments, he smiled. "Wow," he said. "You look great." Linda smiled, and Dick remembered the corsage. He opened the box and took out the corsage and carefully put it on Linda's right wrist, over her glove. Linda took out Dick's boutonnière and fumbled as she carefully pinned it on the lapel of her date's left lapel. Their eyes caught, and they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Before you two go," Martha spoke off as she reached into one of the nearby counter drawers and pulled out a small digital camera, "would you mind if I take a few pictures? Clark would have been here, but he couldn't make it." He was, in fact, in New Zealand, trying to keep a volcano eruption under control, but she obviously couldn't tell that to Dick. The teens nodded, and Martha helped them pose, snapping off a few shots before sending them on their way.  
  
Jonathan walked over and watched the two from the other side of the closed screen door as Dick and Linda walked out to Dick's car, a faded blue '92 Mazda. Dick opened the passenger door for Linda, and she got in. He shut the door behind her and hurried over, getting in the driver's side. The Kents watched as he started the engine and drove off.  
  
"She'll be fine," Martha replied as she put her arms around her husband's waist. "But was the gun really necessary?"  
  
"I was cleaning it," Jonathan replied innocently.  
  
"Uh huh," Martha said, smiling. "Dick was so pale I thought he was going to pass out."  
  
Jonathan chuckled a bit and turned around. He looked down at his wife, at how pretty she looked in the light, and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed her, temporarily pushing all thoughts of worry for his daughter from his mind.  
  
(End of Chapter 3) 


	4. Chapter 4

- - - -  
  
The gym was wonderfully decorated and bustling with activity. The students, wearing dresses and tuxes, sat at decorated tables, while others mingled, and others still danced. Dick and Linda walked into the gym arm in arm and looked around. Linda was in awe, and Dick smiled as he watched her eyes dance with fascination. He glanced around, and finally spotted the familiar faces of their friends at one of the tables. The two walked over.  
  
"Wow," Mattie said as she saw Dick and Linda. "You guys look great!"  
  
Linda looked a little hesitant. "You really think so?"  
  
"You cleaned up nicely," Cutter replied, smiling. "Especially from the game today."  
  
"Yeah, one would hardly recognize you as our school mascot," Wally said, grinning. Linda smiled and blushed, and Mattie and Andy got up from their chairs. They motioned for Linda to join them over at the punch bowl. The girls headed over, leaving the four boys at the table.  
  
"So?" Andy asked as they got glasses of punch.  
  
"So, what?" Linda asked before taking a sip.  
  
"So, aren't you glad you came with Dick?" Mattie asked. "It's not so weird, huh?"  
  
Linda shrugged. "It's not weird," she replied. "It's just . . . different, I guess." She waved her hand at their surroundings. "I'm just not used to this stuff." A few students waved to her, and she waved back.  
  
"That's why you need to get out and mingle," Mattie replied. She grinned as Dick came over.  
  
"Ladies, might I pry Linda away from you?" Dick asked. He smiled at Linda. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Linda returned the smile. "Sure." She gave Mattie her cup and took Dick's hand, letting him lead her out to the dance floor. A fast song was playing, and before too long the two were moving to the beat. Mattie and Andy watched from the side.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Andy asked.  
  
"I think we need to show off a few of our own moves," Mattie replied. The girls grinned and put their drinks down on the table, then they went to go get their own dates for the evening - Cutter and Buzz (who had graciously offered to go just as friends).  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda and Dick swayed softly to the slow music playing from the speakers overhead. Dick had one arm around Linda's waist, and his other hand held hers. Linda had her free hand on Dick's shoulder, and she stared into his eyes, smiling softly. She was enjoying herself, but there was something niggling her. She didn't want to deal with that there, so she pushed it from her mind and just let herself get lost in the moment.  
  
"So, uh, you enjoying yourself?" Dick asked softly.  
  
Linda nodded. "Yeah, I am," she replied. She looked up as Darrien approached.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" the tall jock asked.  
  
Dick glanced at Darrien, then he looked at Linda. She shrugged, and then Dick looked at Darrien and nodded. "Uh, sure," he replied slowly. He handed Linda over and watched as they started slow dancing. Dick sighed and headed back to the table to where the others were waiting. He could see they were giving him incredulous looks.  
  
"What was that?" Cutter asked.  
  
"You know what Darrien's like, Dick," Andy replied.  
  
"What was I going to do?" Dick asked. "Say no?"  
  
"Yeah," everyone answered.  
  
Dick sighed. "Not that simple." He all but flopped into one of the empty chairs. "Besides, I don't think she's having a good time with me."  
  
"Dick, give her a chance," Mattie said. "She's never been to party before; this might be overwhelming to her."  
  
Dick shook his head. "I seriously doubt it." He looked over at Darrien and Linda, and he saw Linda laughing. Dejected, he turned away.  
  
" . . . and that's how I wound up with a watermelon on my head," Darrien replied as he slow danced with Linda across the floor.  
  
"Why would you even do that?" Linda asked, smiling.  
  
Darrien shrugged. "Sometimes, you just gotta do stuff and not worry about what others think. Know what I mean?"  
  
Linda shook her head. "I've never really had that problem," she replied. "I've always worried about what others think about me."  
  
"You?" Darrien asked. "I don't believe it." Linda shrugged, smiling sheepishly, and Darrien sighed, looking serious. "Look, I know we haven't really talked since the cave in, but I wanted to say that I'm glad you weren't hurt." He took a deep breath. "And, uh, if you, you know, want to talk or anything, I'm here for you."  
  
Linda smiled. "Thanks, Darrien. That's really sweet of you."  
  
Darrien smiled. "What can I say? I'm a sweet guy."   
  
Linda chuckled and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was a little after ten. "Uh, Darrien, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get going."  
  
"You can't stay longer?" Darrien asked.  
  
Linda shook her head. "Sorry, ten-thirty curfew."  
  
Darrien shrugged. "Your loss." Linda looked apologetic, but Darrien smiled. "Look, you want to go out or something later?"  
  
Linda pursed her lips. She wasn't sure what she should say, so she shrugged. "Can I get back to you on that?"  
  
Darrien smiled. "Sure." He glanced up at the clock. "Man, it's been over twelve hours." He shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"What?" Linda asked.  
  
"The Scarecrow," Darrien replied. Linda looked confused. "That's right, you've never heard of it." He took a deep breath. "Well, basically, every year at Homecoming, the football team picks a freshman, strips him down to his underwear, and strings him up in Riley Field."  
  
"What for?" Linda asked, looking upset. Darrien shrugged. "But . . . but that's . . . ." She sighed as she pushed past people and headed out of the gym. Darrien followed her, and he caught her outside the closed doors.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Darrien asked.  
  
"I'm going to go stop this," Linda replied. "Are you going to help me?"  
  
"Linda, it's been going on for years," Darrien said. "Just let it go."  
  
"I can't do that. Now, are you going to help me or just let it go?"  
  
Darrien held up his hands. "Look, I'm not getting involved. The last time someone did, *that* person got stung up too." Linda shook her head and walked down the corridor, disappearing around the corner. Darrien looked over his shoulder as Dick came out of the gym.  
  
"Where's Linda?" Dick asked.  
  
"She's freshening up," Darrien replied, smirking. "She and I are going to grab some drinks and go some place to bond." Dick narrowed his eyes at the jock as Darrien walked off, smirking, leaving Dick standing in anger and disbelief.  
  
Darrien walked around the corner, but he stopped short when he saw no sign of Linda anywhere. He looked around, dumbfounded. He shook his head and hurried off down the abandoned hall, wondering if it was really worth the effort to go after the new girl. He made a mental not to really think long and hard about what he was doing - at least until Monday, anyway.  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda blurred unnoticed through the streets, passing the abandoned former LuthorCorp fertilizer plant into Riley Field. It was really dark, but Linda switched to her X-ray vision and looked around. She quickly spotted a skeleton suspended off the ground. Linda switched to regular vision and sped over. She stopped in front of the scarecrow, recognizing the poor soul who had been chosen.   
  
He had been the mascot candidate who had messed up his routine. He was a freshman, and his name was Colin. He was dressed only in blue cotton boxers as he hung limply from the stakes, unconscious, his body tied to the wooden stakes with twine. A large red S was painted across his chest. His brown hair was mussed up, and Linda could see he was pale and shivering, even in the night.  
  
Linda hurried over to the back side of Colin and saw where the ropers were tied. She was too short to reach the knots, but she focused her telekinesis on the knots and quickly untied them. Colin fell limply to the ground, but Linda blurred around and caught him in her arms.  
  
The young girl's heart tightened as she saw the condition of the unconscious boy in her arms. "Don't worry," she whispered as she stood up. "You're safe now." She blurred off, heading towards the Smallville Medical Center.  
  
(End of Chapter 4) 


	5. Chapter 5

- - - -  
  
Jonathan was pacing the kitchen floor, rifle in hand. He would occasionally stare at the wall clock. It was ten forty-five, fifteen minutes past Linda's curfew, and Jonathan was trying hard not to think of why his daughter was late. Martha just stood off to one side, watching her husband, arms folded. She was worried about their daughter too, but she had a feeling Jonathan was overreacting just a bit. Krypto and Streaky were at Martha's feet, watching the tall man pace, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea," Jonathan said, his voice low with edge.  
  
"Jonathan, don't you think you're overreacting?" Martha asked. "She's only fifteen minutes late."  
  
"Martha, we set down a rule," Jonathan replied. "Fifteen minutes late is fifteen minutes late."  
  
"I know, Jonathan, and I can understand worrying about her, but you don't have to walk around clutching your rifle."  
  
Jonathan stopped and sighed. "She's never been late for anything," he said softly. "Not unless something was wrong." Both parents looked over as the phone rang. Jonathan hurried over and grabbed the receiver before the ring ended. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Mr. Kent?" Dick's voice was soft and shaky.  
  
"Dick?" Jonathan asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Linda? Is she okay?"  
  
"Well," Dick replied slowly. "I, uh, I'm fine . . . but . . . ."  
  
"But what?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"But, I, uh . . .," Dick said softly, "I, uh . . . I, uh, kinda . . . lost your daughter . . . ."  
  
Jonathan stopped short. He could feel his stomach and jaw tightening. "Would you repeat that, please?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, uh . . . she kinda left . . . with someone else . . . ."  
  
Jonathan gripped his rifle so hard that his knuckled turned white. "Dick, who did she leave with?"  
  
"Darrien Bounder," Dick replied.  
  
"Darrien from the caves?"  
  
"Yeah." Dick sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, it's all my fault."  
  
Jonathan's anger subsided a bit, and he sighed himself. "Dick, it's not your fault. Do you know where they went?"  
  
"No, I don't," Dick replied glumly. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize," Jonathan said. "And don't worry about Linda; we'll find her. You go on home ." He hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Martha asked.  
  
"Linda left the dance with another guy," Jonathan replied. "And no one knows where they went."  
  
"What?" Martha almost shouted, looking shocked.  
  
Still clutching his rifle, Jonathan walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. He shrugged into it as the phone rang. Martha hurried over and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, it's Pete."  
  
"Hi, Pete," Martha replied. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"For me, yeah," Pete answered. "I just thought you guys might be worried about Linda being late."  
  
"How did you know she was late, Pete?" She saw her husband stop and look over at her.  
  
"Well, she told me her curfew was ten-thirty," Pete replied. "She's here with me right now, so don't worry."  
  
"Where are you, Pete?" she asked as she looked at her husband.  
  
"We're in the emergency wing at the Smallville Medical Center."  
  
- - - -  
  
Jonathan and Martha hurried into the ER wing of the hospital. They looked around and spotted Pete talking with two adults, and they walked over. Pete saw the Kents, and he excused himself, meeting the couple.  
  
"Where is she?" Jonathan asked. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine," Pete reassured the worried parents. "She's in the second room on the left down the hall."  
  
The Kents' eyes widened, and they all but ran down the hall to the second room. Jonathan opened the door, and he and Martha stopped short. An unfamiliar teenage boy lay unconscious in the single hospital bed in the small room, and Linda stood next to the bed. Her eyes were closed, and she had her hands on the boy's temples. She was deep in thought.  
  
"Linda?" Martha said slowly.  
  
Linda opened her eyes, and she saw her parents looking at her. "Mom, Dad," she said as she removed her hands. The Kents hurried over to their daughter and enveloped her in hugs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Martha asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Linda replied.  
  
"Linda, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I was helping Collin," Linda said, nodded to the young man in the bed.  
  
"Collin?" Martha asked.  
  
"He was in Riley Field," Linda answered. She frowned. "He was stripped to his underwear, and he had a big S painted on his chest, and he was strung up like a scarecrow. He had been out there for twelve hours." She shook her head angrily, and the Kents could see her clenching her fists tightly. "He didn't do anything, and he got hurt." A nearby chair started shaking and slowly rose off the floor.  
  
"Honey, I know you're upset," Jonathan said, putting hands on her shoulders, "but you need to calm down." He nodded to the chair. Linda looked over, saw the floating chair, and her expression softened as she sighed. The chair landed back on the floor with a large thump, and not a moment too soon. Pete walked in with the couple the Kents saw out in the corridor.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" Pete asked.  
  
"We're fine, Pete," Jonathan replied. "Linda was just telling us about what happened."  
  
Pete nodded. "Oh, uh, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, these are Collin's parents, Harry and Rita Thomas. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, these are Linda's parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent."  
  
Harry Collins walked over to Jonathan and held out his hand. "Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent," he said, "we are grateful for what your daughter did tonight. We don't know what would have happened to Collin if she hadn't rescued him."  
  
"Well, that's Linda," Jonathan replied, shaking Harry' hand. "She has a good heart." He looked over at Collin. "How is he?"  
  
"He's unconscious and dehydrated," Rita answered, "but the doctor thinks he's going to be fine."  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry said angrily, "Sheriff Ross can't make any arrests or anything until Collin wakes up, and even if Collin can identify the kids responsible, it'll be his word against theirs." He sighed and walked over to his son, sitting in the chair Linda had levitated only moments before.  
  
Jonathan motioned for his wife and daughter to follow him outside. The Kents left, and Pete followed them, shutting the door behind him. He glanced up and down the hall, thankful that there were no other people in the hall. It meant they could talk freely.  
  
"So," he said to Linda, "did you get anything?"  
  
"I saw some faces," Linda replied. "Five total."  
  
"What are you talking about, Linda?" Martha asked.  
  
"I scanned Collin's mind," Linda replied. "To see if I could see the people who attacked him."  
  
"Linda, I thought we talked about doing that," Jonathan said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, and you said to only do it if was an emergency," Linda replied. "Dad, Collin was attacked, and he's not going to tell; he's scared. I could feel it."  
  
"What good would the information do?" Jonathan asked. "Pete can't arrest them without revealing how he got the information."  
  
"What if I can get them to confess?" Linda asked. "Wouldn't Pete be able to punish them then?"  
  
"No, that's out of the question," Jonathan replied. "You're not going get any more involved, Linda."  
  
"Why not?" Linda asked, frowning. "Pete said this has been going on for forever, and no one's done anything to stop it. Besides, I would think you, of all people, would want something to be done about this, considering how Clark was the Scarecrow when he was my age."  
  
"Linda, that has nothing to do with this," Jonathan replied, trying to refrain from getting angry. "The fact of the matter is that you are only fifteen years old, and you will not be doing this. Is that clear?" Linda narrowed her eyes a bit, but she didn't say anything. "Linda, is that clear?"  
  
"No, it's not," Linda replied.  
  
Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Why don't you want me helping?" Linda asked.  
  
"Linda, it's not that we don't want you helping out," Martha interjected gently, trying to keep her daughter and husband from blowing up at each other, especially in public.  
  
"Then what is it?" Linda asked.  
  
"Because you are not the adult here," Jonathan replied, still a bit frustrated. "Let the adults take care of this."  
  
"Yeah, well, the adults have been taking care of this for quite a few years now," Linda said, "and nothing's changed. Maybe it's time someone else stepped in."  
  
"Maybe," Jonathan replied, "but that someone is not going to be you."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Linda, that's final," Jonathan interrupted. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, lowering his voice. "Now, I want you to go with your mother to the truck and wait for me. I'm going to talk to Pete for a few moments."  
  
Linda opened her mouth to say something, but Martha grabbed her daughter's shoulders and steered her away down the corridor. Jonathan watched them walk away, then he turned back to Pete.  
  
"I mean it, Pete," Jonathan replied. "I don't want her involved in this."  
  
"She means well, Mr. Kent," Pete said.  
  
"I know, but Clark is the reason I don't want her involved," the farmer said. "And if you see her looking into this, I want you to tell me. Okay?" Pete nodded. "Thank you." He headed off down the corridor to catch up to his wife and daughter.  
  
(End of Chapter 5) 


	6. Chapter 6

- - - -  
  
"Linda, we leave in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Linda groaned as she buried her head under her pillows. It was the morning of the Farmer's Market, and she was really looking forward to going to it, but Jonathan had spent most of the previous night lecturing her about her boundaries in the family. It hadn't ended well, and she ended up staying awake most of the night, too angry to get any sleep, so she was very tired. She also wasn't looking forward to facing her father; she was still mad at him for not understanding why she wanted to help Collin.  
  
"Be right there," she mumbled as she turned around and threw her comforter over her head. She had just settled in and was drifting off to sleep when the covers were yanked off of her and she was launched into the air. She shrieked loudly as she tumbled down and looked around, wide eyed, and found herself looking into the eyes of her grinning cousin.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," Clark replied as he held his baby cousin in his arms.  
  
"What was that for?" Linda asked, fully awake and gasping, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"Well, Mom and Dad are leaving soon," he answered as he set her on the floor, "and you need to get dressed." He kissed her nose. "Oh, and we need to talk later - just you and me, okay?" He left the room, closing the door behind him. Linda sighed and looked down at Krypto and Streaky. They were laying on their blanket in the corner, nuzzled together.  
  
"You could have warned me he was coming up," she said. She received two lazy yawns in return. Shaking her head, smiling a bit, she headed for the bathroom.  
  
- - - -  
  
The Farmer's Market bustled with activity when the Kent's blue truck pulled up, and the four Kents got out. They grabbed baskets of fruit and signs and other equipment for their stand and headed for their spot. Jonathan and Clark went about setting up the stand while Linda and Martha set out their produce.  
  
Linda was helping Martha unload the apples when she was nudged gently from behind. She turned around and saw Clark holding up the 'Kent Organic Produce' sign against a wooden post with one hand. His other hand was outstretched towards her, a nail resting in his palm. She looked at him confused, and he motioned for her to take the nail. She cautiously took the nail, and then she watched as he motioned with his thumb, like he was using his thumb to hammer an imaginary nail into the sign. Linda smiled and nodded slowly, and she walked over, positioning the nail over the sign.   
  
After making sure no one was watching Linda pressed the nail easily into the wood. She smiled proudly up at Clark, then she looked over at her parents. She smiled at Martha, but her smile faded slowly. She sighed and looked uncomfortably away as she tried to look busy by making sure the fruit was stacked properly. Martha and Clark glanced at each other, worried. Clark gave his mother a look, and Martha nodded slightly, understanding.  
  
"Uh, Linda, do you want to go look around?" Clark asked.  
  
"Sure," Linda replied. She and Clark headed off into the crowd, leaving their parents at the stand. Martha glanced at her husband and saw his sullen expression. She rubbed his arm reassuringly.  
  
As the two cousins walked around the market, Linda couldn't feel as excited as she knew she should be. She stuffed her hands in her jeans and hung her head.  
  
"Okay, talk," Clark said.  
  
"What?" Linda asked, looking up.  
  
"I know you and Dad are having problems," Clark said. "And I know why. I already talked to Mom and Dad this morning. Now, I want to get your side."  
  
Linda sighed. "I think somebody should help Collin, but Dad doesn't."  
  
"Linda, that's not true," Clark replied.   
  
"Then why doesn't he want me to get involved?" Linda asked.  
  
"Because he doesn't want to see you get hurt," Clark answered.  
  
"Clark, this is me we're talking about," Linda said.  
  
Clark nodded and gently pulled Linda off to the side, lowering his voice. "Linda, I know. I thought the same thing at one point, and I ended up being the Scarecrow that year."  
  
"I know, Pete told me what happened, but you don't have to worry about me."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Linda," Clark replied. "I worry about you all the time. So do Mom and Dad." He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know it's frustrating sometimes, but he really does have your best interests in mind." He could see Linda was trying to process that, to understand it, but she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around that. It still frustrated him that she couldn't just accept it, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. He took a deep breath. "How about we push that aside and just concentrate on having a good time - just you and me, okay?"  
  
Linda nodded, and Clark gently tweaked her nose, making her smile. He threw an arm around her shoulders, and the two of them headed back into the crowd.  
  
- - - -   
  
"You don't have anything in purple?" Linda asked.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie," the vendor said. He waved his hand at his wares - handmade glass mobiles in different colors. "What you see is what you get."   
  
Linda looked disappointed. "Okay," she said glumly.  
  
The vendor's expression softened. "You know," he said, "Harold Wheatley's daughter has a stand a few rows over. She sells these fancy hand blown glass trinkets, and she has quite a few purple things."  
  
Linda grinned, and she grabbed Clark's hand, tugging him towards the booth. Clark smiled and waved his thanks to the vendor, and the vendor chuckled and waved back. They were halfway there when they almost bumped into Dick.  
  
"Dick," Linda replied, obviously surprised to see her friend.  
  
"Oh, hey, Linda," Dick said, trying to look like he wasn't upset, but he was.  
  
"Look, about last night," Linda replied, "I'm -"  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it," Dick interrupted, trying to look cool. "I understand."  
  
"I'm not sure you do," Linda replied. "I didn't mean to leave you last night."  
  
Dick glanced over at Clark, who got the hint. He nonchalantly stepped away, pretending to be interested in some handmade birdfeeders at a nearby vendor. Dick looked back at Linda. "Look, I know I'm not the best-looking guy in the world or the most athletic," he said quietly, "but that's fine. I understand that Darrien's got a lot more going for him, and if you want to go out with him, that's fine. What I don't understand is how you could leave me hanging at the dance."  
  
"What does Darrien have to do with this?" Linda asked, confused.  
  
"I saw you leave with him last night," Dick replied.  
  
"I left alone," Linda said.  
  
"He told me you were going to get drinks with him and bond," Dick replied.  
  
Linda sighed. "Look, Dick, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I didn't leave with Darrien. I'm really sorry I left you at the dance, but I went to go help the Scarecrow."  
  
Dick looked confused. "You went out to Riley Field?" Linda nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because some kids strung up an innocent kid in a field in his underwear," Linda replied. "You don't find that disgusting?"  
  
"How did you get out there?" Dick asked.  
  
"I got a lift from Pete," Linda replied. "He was out patrolling, and he took me out there."  
  
Dick pursed his lips. "So, you really didn't ditch me for Darrien?" he asked slowly. Linda shook her head. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Linda. I didn't mean to sound so upset. It just really hurt. And I was worried about you, especially since I thought you were with Darrien."  
  
"I appreciate the concern," Linda replied, "but Darrien seems to a nice guy, so you really didn't have to worry about me." She looked uneasy. "So, uh, are you going to hate me now?"  
  
Dick shook his head, his hurt subsiding. "No, I don't hate you," he replied. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'll give you a call later, okay?"  
  
Linda nodded, smiling. "Okay," she replied. She watched as Dick left, heading off to some other booths. Her smile faded as Clark came back over to her.  
  
"So, that's Dick, huh?" he asked casually. "That's the guy who took you to Homecoming, huh?" He leaned over, smiling. "You looked very beautiful in that dress."  
  
"Thanks," Linda replied half-heartedly.  
  
Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Linda?"  
  
Linda sighed. "Clark, I like Dick. He's a nice guy and everything, and I had a great time at the dance last night, but . . . but I don't . . . ." She sighed.  
  
"But you don't like him like that?" Clark suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Linda asked.  
  
"You just see him as just a friend, right?" Clark replied. "Nothing more?"  
  
Linda nodded slowly. "I feel so horrible."  
  
"Hey, hey," Clark said, kneeling in front of her. "Don't feel horrible about that."  
  
"But I do, because I know I'm going to hurt him, and I don't like hurting anyone, and he's not going to want to be my friend anymore." Linda looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Clark pulled Linda to him, and he enveloped her in large gentle hug, rubbing her back and whispering reassuringly in her ear. After a few moments he pulled back and looked at her. "You going to be okay?" Linda shrugged. Clark gave her a small grin as he got to her feet. He turned around and knelt in front of her. "Come on, Short Stack, I'll give you lift."  
  
Linda smiled slightly and carefully hopped onto her cousin's back. Clark carefully got to his feet, holding Linda as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The young girl giggled as Clark headed off towards the stand with the trinkets.  
  
(End of Chapter 6) 


	7. Chapter 7

- - - -  
  
It was near noon when the Kent children headed back to the Kent stand. They were walking side by side, holding hands. Clark held a bag full of assorted purple glass trinkets Linda had purchased in his free hand as Linda nibbled on a toasted cob of corn on a stick. They were both smiling as they walked up to the stand, but when Linda glanced over at her father, she stopped short, her smile fading.   
  
Jonathan pretended not to have seen her as he tried to look busy. Linda glanced up at Clark, and he looked down at her, nodding slightly, taking her cob from her hand. Linda took a deep breath and slowly walked around the stand to her father. "Dad?" she said softly. Jonathan turned around, and before he could say anything, Linda hugged him around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "I'm sorry I got mad."  
  
Jonathan nearly melted as he wrapped his arms around her daughter, holding her close to him. "I'm sorry too, sweetie," he replied softly. "I know you just wanted to help Collin out."  
  
"And I know you just don't want to see me get hurt," Linda whispered.  
  
"So, does this mean you'll let someone else take care of this?" Linda shrugged. "Linda."  
  
The young girl sighed. "That depends. Is someone else actually going to take care of this? Or is everyone gonna just sit by and wait for their sons to be next?"  
  
Jonathan sighed. "We'll see what can be done. That much I promise you, okay?" Linda nodded and Jonathan smiled and kissed Linda's nose. "Now, you and Clark want to help us take everything down?" Linda nodded and went over to help her cousin, while Martha and Jonathan hung back, watching their children gathering up leftover produce - not a lot, which pleased the Kents tremendously.  
  
"So, another crisis averted?" Martha asked softly.  
  
"I certainly hope so," Jonathan replied. He leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek before going and helping Clark and Linda. Martha stood off to one side, smiling as she watched her family for a few moments, before joining them.  
  
- - - -   
  
The weekend went by without incident, and Monday morning came quickly. The Kents went about their schedules, and soon Linda was off to school. She made it through first and second periods with no incidences, and she headed down the hall on her way to Art, making a quick detour to the Torch office, clutching five rolled up pieces of paper in her right hand. She poked her head in, seeing Cutter and Wally hard at work on the paper. She knocked a couple of times, and the two boys looked up.  
  
"Hi," she said. The two guys glared at her briefly before turning back to their work. Linda was confused as she walked in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You," Cutter replied.  
  
"What?" Linda asked. "What did I do?"  
  
"You treated Dick like a piece of trash, that's what," Cutter replied. "You know, if you didn't want to go with him, you could have said no. You didn't have to humiliate him by leaving him high and dry at the dance."  
  
"But I didn't -"  
  
"Save it," Wally interrupted. "We don't have time to listen to excuses, okay? We got work to do."  
  
Linda looked confused as tears filled her eyes. She turned to leave as tears streamed down her cheeks, and she nearly bumped into Dick just outside the door. He immediately saw her crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Cutter and Wally are mad at me," she said softly. "And I don't know why."  
  
Dick sighed and brushed past Linda into the Torch room. "Okay, we need to talk, guys." The two teens looked up. "Look, Linda and I talked at the Farmer's Market, and she told me what happened."  
  
"Oh?" Cutter asked as he and Wally went back to their work.  
  
"Yeah, she went to help the Scarecrow in Riley Field," Dick replied. The two teens looked up, a little surprised.  
  
"But I thought you said she -"  
  
"She didn't leave with Darrien like I thought, and I already apologized to her for thinking that."  
  
Both looked remorseful. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? Like, before we blew up at her?" Cutter looked crestfallen as he saw Linda standing in the doorway, the trails of tears still gleaming on her cheeks.  
  
"I know I should have let you guys know, but I was busy, and I'm sorry about that." Cutter and Wally glanced at each other guiltily, then they looked over at Linda. She looked small and meek, her head lowered.  
  
"Sorry, Linda," Wally replied softly.  
  
"Yeah," Cutter replied. "Sorry."  
  
Linda shrugged. "I probably deserved it." She sighed. "Look, I, uh, I need to get to class." She turned to leave.  
  
"Linda, wait," Wally said. Linda stopped. "Look, we're really sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Linda replied quietly.  
  
"No, it isn't," Dick said. He noticed the rolled up papers in Linda's hand. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, uh, just some sketches I made," Linda replied.  
  
"Can we see?" Cutter asked. Linda shrugged and handed over the papers. The guys unrolled them and saw penciled sketches of five young boys. The three teens looked at Linda. "Who are these guys?"  
  
"The guys who strung up Collin Thomas in Riley Field," Linda replied softly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Wally asked. "Last we heard, Collin was still unconscious."  
  
"Anonymous source," Linda answered.  
  
"Do the police know about this?" Dick asked.  
  
"No," Linda replied. "The source came to me, under explicit orders not to be named, and that the police wouldn't get involved." The three boys raised their eyebrows at her. Linda sighed. "Okay, okay, my dad doesn't want me getting involved, and if I take this to the police, Pete is going to tell my father, and he's going to be mad at me."  
  
"So, what do you want us to do?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Can you identify them?" Linda asked. "I think they're on the football team, but I can't be sure."  
  
"Probably are," Wally replied, "but, uh, we really shouldn't get involved in this."  
  
"Why is everyone so scared about getting involved?" Linda asked.  
  
"Linda, it's not that," Dick said. "It's complicated."  
  
"I don't see what's so complicated," Linda replied. "Every year some innocent kid is strung up in a field, and everyone turns their heads and pretends it never happened. Well, it did happen; it's happened to a lot of kids, including my cousin, and it's about time someone did something to stop it from happening anymore. Now, if you don't want to help me, fine, just point me to where I can get the answers, and I'll take care of it myself."  
  
"Wait," Cutter said. He sighed. "Linda, we're not going to let you handle this yourself."  
  
"Really?" Linda asked.  
  
"Yeah," Wally replied. "You need someone watching your back, and it might as well be your friends." He shrugged. "Besides, after how we treated you, it's the least we could do."  
  
Linda smiled. "Thanks guys." The bell rang, and Linda winced. "I gotta run. See you guys later." She hurried out of the room, leaving the guys alone in the office. The glanced at each other, impressed, before Wally headed over to the computer.  
  
- - - -  
  
The rest of the morning went off without a hitch, and Linda spent her lunch period in the art room, working on her sculpture. She loved working when no one else was around: it gave her a chance to be lost in her thoughts . . . and she really loved how the clay felt in between her fingers. She wished she had a place at home where she could do this, but there wasn't a place to keep her sculpture safely, so she had to resort to using the school for the time being.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Linda looked up and saw Darrien standing just inside the doors. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his letterman jacket as he leaned against the doorframe. He grinned at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Hi," Linda replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I said I was going to get your answer today," Darrien answered. "So, did you get a chance to think about it?"  
  
Linda pursed her lips. "Yeah, I have, actually."  
  
"So, when can I pick you up?" Darrien asked as he walked over.  
  
Linda glanced up. "Um, Darrien, I'm not sure - " Darrien leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just sweet and simple. When Darrien pulled away, Linda was dazed and breathless.  
  
"So, what do you say?" Darrien whispered. "Give me a shot?"  
  
"Sure," Linda replied slowly.  
  
Darrien smiled. "Great. I'll see you around." He turned and headed out of the room, leaving Linda speechless. It was only when he was outside the doors that his smile turned to a smirk. Hook, line, and sinker, he thought as he headed down the hall.  
  
(End of Chapter 7) 


	8. Chapter 8

- - - -  
  
"I'm home!" Linda announced as she walked in the kitchen door, depositing her backpack on the island and going to the fridge to rummage around in it.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Jonathan replied as he came in from the living room. "How was school?"  
  
"Not bad," Linda answered, pulling out a pan with three quarters of an apple pie in it.  
  
"Good," Jonathan said, "and the pie is for dessert tonight, honey."   
  
Linda crinkled her nose, but she put the pie back and pulled out a small plate with a slice of meatloaf on it. Jonathan just smiled as she lowered her glasses and used her heat vision to warm up the food. When it was hot and steamy she took a fork from the drawer. Her lips parted and it touched her tongue. She sighed with content. "Mmm . . . just right."   
  
Jonathan chuckled. "Enjoying yourself, sweetie?"   
  
Linda nodded and grinned, her mouth full. "So, where's Mom?"  
  
"She's in town running a few errands," Jonathan replied. "I'll get started on the chores. Gonna join me after your snack?"  
  
Linda nodded. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"What would you do if someone hurt me?"  
  
Jonathan's face darkened. "Linda, did someone hurt you?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
"No, I'm fine, honest," Linda said quickly. "I just . . . I've been doing some thinking about Collin and Clark . . . what would you do if what happened to them happened to me?"  
  
"You mean getting strung you up like a scarecrow?" Jonathan asked. Linda nodded. "Well, I'd do to them what I would do if they hurt you period."  
  
"Which would be what?" Linda asked.  
  
"Something painful," Jonathan replied.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Jonathan sighed and sat down on one of the stools. "You know my rifle, right?" Linda nodded, and Jonathan leaned over. "Well, I don't normally tell this to anyone, but when I was a little older than you, I ran away one summer to go try out for the Metropolis Sharks."  
  
"They're the football team, right?" Linda asked.  
  
Jonathan nodded. "Well, I tried out for the team, and I made it. The coach said I was really fast and really strong."  
  
"Like Clark?"  
  
Jonathan smiled. "I wish, but no. Still, the coach wanted me to start playing for the team, but I left to go back home." Linda looked confused. "It's a long story, sweetie. The point is, I was really fast and strong, and that hasn't changed with time."  
  
"How does that relate to the rifle?" Linda asked.  
  
"Well, ever since I was little, I've known how to use that rifle," Jonathan continued. "And when I was older I entered a marksmanship contest, and I won. I tried out again next year, and I won again. I ended up winning for ten years in a row."  
  
"So, you really know how to use a rifle, huh?" Linda asked. "It's not just for scaring away the coyotes, huh?"  
  
Jonathan nodded. "And if anyone tried to hurt you, I'd run them down, beat the tar out of them, and use them for target practice."  
  
"You'd really do that?" Linda asked, her voice soft.  
  
"In a heartbeat," Jonathan replied. He ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. "Now, I'm going to get started on those chores. I'll see you out there shortly." Linda nodded, and Jonathan left the house, leaving Linda alone with her snack as Krypto and Streaky wandered in. They saw Linda eating and immediately started whining for food. Linda cut off little chunks and dropped them to the floor. As her furry friends ate their morsels Linda became lost in her thoughts, contemplating what her father had just said.   
  
- - - -  
  
Later that evening, the four Kents were sitting around the dinner table. Clark had joined them, and they were enjoying each other's company, talking about everything that had happened to them that day. Linda had kept quiet most of the time, half-listening to her family talk, thinking about what Darrien had said and done earlier that day, about her feelings for Dick, and -  
  
"Linda?"  
  
Linda looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "Uh, yes?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Clark asked.  
  
"About?" Linda asked.  
  
Jonathan sighed and put down his fork. "Okay, sweetie, what is it? You've been quiet ever since you started working out in the barn this afternoon."  
  
Linda sighed, knowing they'd keep bothering her until she talked. "Well, I still haven't told Dick how I feel for him."  
  
"Linda, you need to tell him," Martha replied.  
  
"I know, and I will," Linda said. "But there's something else."  
  
"What else?" Clark asked.  
  
"Remember Darrien?" Linda asked. "The guy from the caves?"  
  
"Vaguely," Jonathan replied slowly, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, he asked me out," Linda answered. "And he kissed me today during lunch when I was in the art room working on my sculpture. He's really nice and everything." She noticed her parents' expressions. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, sweetie," Martha said. "It's just that . . . ." She trailed off as she looked at her husband for help.  
  
"It's just that we need to meet Darrien before we say yes or no," Jonathan replied. He knew his wife didn't want to tell Linda about their suspicions about Darrien any more than he did.  
  
"But you didn't with Dick," Linda said.  
  
"Because we already knew Dick," Martha replied. "But we still met him before he took you to the dance. We don't know anything about Darrien, and we just want to meet him."  
  
Linda looked a little confused, but she sighed. "Okay."  
  
Martha eyed her husband and son before looking back at Linda. "Linda?" Linda looked up. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow night, okay?"  
  
Linda smiled. "Okay." She went back to eating and finished quickly, then excused herself to go work on some paintings.  
  
"Okay, she's barely been in school for a month," Clark said, "and she's already getting more dates than I did." The Kents give him a look. "What? I was trying to be funny."  
  
"Clark, this is a bit serious," Jonathan replied. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Linda, but I don't like this guy."  
  
"Look, I know he kissed her," Clark said, "and that bothers me too, but -"  
  
"Clark," Jonathan interrupted, "he kissed her in an empty classroom."  
  
"And Linda's never mentioned hanging out with Darrien," Martha added. "Linda's always told us about the people she hangs out with, and Darrien was never mentioned. It sounds like he's moving a bit fast, don't you think?"  
  
"So, you think this guy might only be interested in Linda because he wants to . . . ?" he asked as he trailed off. His parents didn't have to respond; their expressions said it all. Clark's face darkened as he tightened his grip on his fork. After a few seconds, the fork snapped in half, but Clark didn't even notice. "I'll kill him myself."  
  
"Clark," Jonathan said, "down."  
  
"Dad, I'm not going to stand by and do nothing," Clark replied as he finally noticed his broken utensil. He winced as he set the pieces aside.  
  
"We don't expect you to, son," Jonathan said, "but you can't go off half-cocked without knowing the facts."  
  
"Yes, let's meet him first before we officially condemn him," Martha added.  
  
"And if he is as bad as we think?" Clark asked.  
  
"You string him up," Jonathan replied, "and I'll use him for target practice."  
  
"Jonathan," Martha admonished him. Clark chuckled. "Clark."  
  
"What?" Clark asked, grinning. "That was funny."  
  
Martha shook her head and sighed as she got to her feet and gathered dishes. She headed for the sink. Clark and Jonathan glanced at each other and shared a private look that only men protective of their women could understand.  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda was upstairs in her bedroom, getting ready for bed, when the phone rang. She let it ring, knowing her parents would get it as she slipped into a cotton powder blue nightgown. She was padding over to the bathroom to brush her teeth when there was a knock on her door.   
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
Jonathan opened her door and stuck his head in her room. "Sweetie, Cutter's on the phone. He wants to talk to you. Don't make it too long."  
  
"Okay," Linda replied. She walked over to her nightstand as Jonathan closed the door. She picked up the phone and plopped on her bed beside Krypto and Streaky. "Cutter?"  
  
"Hey, Linda," Cutter said. "Sorry to call you so late."  
  
"Oh, it's fine," Linda replied. She waited until she heard the click as her father hung up the downstairs phone. "What's up?"  
  
"Wally and I were able to identify all the people in the sketches you gave us," Cutter answered.  
  
"That's great," Linda replied.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing with this information?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Um . . . ," Linda replied slowly. She hadn't thought about what she would actually do once the guys had been identified.  
  
"Because Wally and I have an idea," Cutter continued, "seeing how you can't go to the police with this."  
  
"I couldn't anyway," Linda replied, "not without some real proof that they strung up Collin. My witness is not planning on coming forward, and it was at dark, so that doesn't help. What we really need is for them to confess to their crime." She was so glad she watched those old Matlock episodes before school started.  
  
"Exactly," Cutter said. "And Wally and I might be able to help you out with that."  
  
"Such as what?" Linda asked.  
  
"Can you meet us at school around six-thirty?" Cutter asked. "I know it's early, but you should be used to waking up with the sun."  
  
"Sure," Linda smiled. "I'll see you then. Goodnight, and thanks."  
  
"No sweat. 'Night."  
  
Linda hung up the phone and turned to Krypto and Streaky. She scooped them up and nuzzled them, happy that she would be able to help someone out. She kissed their heads and put them back in their spots before going to the bathroom. Krypto and Streaky just looked at each other with the same expression: their mistress had definitely lost it.  
  
(End of Chapter 8) 


	9. Chapter 9

- - - -  
  
Jason Muhyo, Trevor Wayde, Sean Cuuher, Eric Beecher, and Andrew Gaesse were talking as they headed to their lockers the next morning. They were all on the football team, and they looked like typical high school jocks: tall, good-looking, wearing their letterman jackets over their clothes. They all displayed arrogant attitudes, but anyone who watched for a few moments could see that Jason was the ringleader of the group.  
  
The five stopped at Jason's locker, and he fumbled for his lock, and then opened his door. He stopped short when he saw a large piece of notebook paper taped to the top shelf of his locker. 'I've got something I want to show you in the gym - Linda' was written in red ink. The jocks glanced at each other, curious, before Jason grabbed the note, closed and secured his locker, and the five headed off towards the gym. They walked through the double doors into the empty gym and saw Linda standing with her back to them in the middle. The jocks eyed each other before walking over.  
  
"So, what did you want to show us?" Jason asked.  
  
"I see you got my message," Linda replied without turning around.  
  
"Yeah, you want to explain how you managed getting that in my locker?" Jason asked, folding his arms.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me why you felt it was necessary to string up an innocent kid in the field in his boxers," Linda replied. She turned around, noticing their snooty expressions. "Oh, come on, boys, you don't have to hide it from me."  
  
"Hide what?" Sean asked.  
  
"Don't be coy with me," Linda replied. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Jason walked up to her, easily towering over her. "Look, you might want to tread real carefully, Kent. People don't take too kindly to false accusations around here."  
  
"Well, good news is that these accusations aren't false," Linda replied, undaunted. "You see, I know you five strung up Collin Thomas in Riley Field as this year's scarecrow. I have a witness who can positively identify each and every one of you." The five jocks lined up threateningly around her, but she stood her ground. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Look, I don't know how you found out," Jason said, his voice low and threatening, "but you're going to seriously regret it."  
  
"I would really reconsider that," Linda replied.  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked. "You're going to teach us a lesson?"  
  
"No," Linda answered. "But my father will." She calmly walked up to Jason. "You see, we had a talk yesterday about what he was like when he was a teenager, and he told me some really interesting things."  
  
"Such as?" Eric asked.  
  
"Well, such as how he tried out for the Sharks and made the team, because he was faster and stronger than anyone there, but he came back to Smallville to be with his family. Also, he was in a shooting contest and won ten years in a row, which means he knows how to handle a gun. And by the way, I've seen him handle his rifle when our livestock was in jeopardy, and that was recent, so it's safe to say he still knows how to use that thing. In short, you even contemplate hurting me, he will run you down, beat you to a pulp, tie you up, and use you for target practice. And if that isn't enough to convince you, then when my father's done with you, my cousin will deal with the leftovers - if there are any."  
  
"Who says you'll be able to talk after we get done with you?" Jason asked.  
  
Linda shrugged. "Well, you know how they say a picture's worth a thousand words?" She glanced over her shoulders. "Okay, guys!" At the far end of the gym, Cutter and Wally emerged from behind the bleachers. Wally had a digital camcorder in his hands, recording everything. They waved at the group, and Linda smiled and waved back before turning to face the jocks. "Well, a video is worth so much more, don't you think?" She smiled sweetly. "Well, I think I've gotten all of this. I'm going to go have a talk with Principal Turner. He'll really want to see this." She turned and walked away, leaving the jocks stunned into silence. She met up with Wally and Cutter, and the three friend headed out of the gym together.  
  
- - - -  
  
By lunchtime the entire school was abuzz with what had happened. The five jocks had been arrested for assault, and Cutter and Wally - along with the rest of the gang - were keeping busy in the Torch, getting a special edition ready. Linda had been bombarded and congratulated, something she hadn't anticipated, and she was thankful for the silent retreat of the art room. Her sculpture was really starting to come together, which pleased her, as she shaped one side of it.  
  
"So, you're not basking in the limelight?"  
  
Linda looked over and saw Darrien walking into the room. She smiled. "Not my style, really."  
  
Darrien nodded and watched her work. "So, what's that going to be?"  
  
"It's a secret," Linda replied. "You know, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Really?" Darrien asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner tonight," Linda answered. "My family wants to meet you."  
  
"Really?" Darrien's voice faltered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Linda replied. "I told them how nice of a guy you are." She shrugged. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but I work better without other people around."  
  
"I can take a hint," Darrien said, smiling. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" Linda nodded and watched him leave, then she went back to her sculpture.  
  
- - - -   
  
Linda walked through the kitchen door and smiled when she saw both of her parents waiting for her. "Hi," she said as she put her backpack on the island and went to the fridge, rummaging around in it. She pulled out an apple and started eating it.  
  
"How was school today?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Not bad," Linda replied. She polished off her apple in seconds and tossed the core into the compactor. Streaky walked in, and she picked up the kitten, nuzzling her.  
  
"Anything you want to tell us?" Martha asked.  
  
"Not really," Linda answered. "Why?"  
  
"Well, the reason we ask," Jonathan replied, "is that we received quite a few phone calls today. One from Principal Turner, one from Pete, and some reporters from the Ledger." Linda glanced over slowly, seeing for the first time that her parents looked very serious. "That being said, Linda, you want to tell us what happened today?"  
  
"And mind you," Martha added, "we already know what happened; we just want to hear it from you."  
  
Linda sighed. "I confronted the guys who strung up Collin. Wally and Cutter help me set a trap so they would be caught."  
  
"Linda, I told you not to get involved," Jonathan replied sternly.  
  
"I didn't get hurt," Linda said.  
  
"That's beside the point," Jonathan replied. "We told you not to get involved - you disobeyed."  
  
"Because no one else was," Linda protested. "I was helping Collin. You can't be mad at me for helping him."  
  
"No, Linda, we're very proud of you for helping Collin," Martha replied, "but the point is, we told you not to do something, and you did it."  
  
"Worst of all," Jonathan added, "is that you went behind our backs, because you knew we'd say no." He paused to take a breath. "And because of that, you are grounded for two weeks. That means no television, no radio, no phone, no spending time with your friends after school. You do your chores, you go to school, you go to your after school practice, you come straight home afterwards. Is that clear?"  
  
Linda was in disbelief. "What about Darrien? He's supposed to come over tonight."  
  
"Darrien can still come over tonight," Martha replied, "but your father's decision stands on everything else, Linda. You are grounded for two weeks."  
  
Linda knew what grounded was, and she couldn't believe she was being punished for helping someone. "This is totally unfair!"  
  
"No, what's unfair is how you treated us," Jonathan replied. "Now, go get changed and get started on your chores."  
  
Linda looked angry, but she grabbed her backpack and stormed up the stairs. Martha glanced at Jonathan, and she could see he felt horrible about what just happened. A few seconds later they heard Linda's door slam shut.  
  
"You did the right thing," Martha said.  
  
"I know," Jonathan replied quietly. He sighed. "It still doesn't make me feel any better." He had fooled himself into thinking it would have been a while before they had to deal with Linda being a . . . well, a teenager. He felt like he was two inches tall.   
  
Martha saw her husband's expression and hugged Jonathan, then she leaned up and kissed his cheek, snuggling close to him. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his head close to hers, just trying to find some solace in her.  
  
(End of Chapter 9) 


	10. Chapter 10

- - - -  
  
Night had fallen, and the Kents were getting things ready for dinner. Clark, who made sure to be there that evening, was helping Jonathan set the table as Martha prepared the meal, having just arrived from Metropolis a few minutes ago, so he was still dressed in his suit. Linda was outside, finishing her chores. The three Kents were silent as they worked, each lost in their own thoughts about what to expect - with Darrien and also Linda. They looked up as the kitchen door opened and Linda walked in, Darrien behind her.  
  
"Hi, everyone," she said. She closed the door behind her. "Guys, this is Darrien Bounder. Darrien, these are my parents" she nodded to Jonathan and Martha "and this is my cousin, Clark." She didn't see the hard looks Jonathan and Clark were giving the young jock.  
  
"Hello," Darrien replied, nodding a bit, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hello, Darrien," Martha replied, smiling. "How are you this evening?"  
  
"Very well, Mrs. Kent," Darrien said politely. He smelled the aromas. "Wow, that smells wonderful, Mrs. Kent." Jonathan and Clark looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Clark Kent?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Clark said, walking over to Darrien, standing as tall as his six foot three inch frame would allow him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Darrien saw was Clark was attempting, and he almost laughed out loud. What a weenie, he thought, as he stood a full inch taller. He put on his best smile as he held out his hand. "I've read a lot of your articles. You're very good."  
  
Clark forced a smile back. "Thanks." He glanced at the table, seeing his father at his place. "Why don't you take a seat next to my dad?"  
  
"Yes, we have a place all ready for you right here, Darrien," Jonathan said, indicating the seat next to him. "Have a seat." Darrien tried not to sigh and look annoyed as he walked over and sat next to Jonathan. He barely sat down as Clark took the seat on his other side. "So, Darrien, Linda hasn't really told us anything about you. Why don't you do us the honor of filling us in?" Linda headed to her spot opposite Clark, but Jonathan stopped her. "Linda, please get washed up." Linda didn't say anything as she quietly headed upstairs. Jonathan turned back to Darrien.  
  
Darrien eyed the farmer with a sincere look, even though he really wanted to laugh in his face. He looked so stupid trying to assert his authority when Darrien knew he could easily kick his butt all over the house. "Well, Mr. Kent," he said, "I'm a senior, and I'm on the basketball team. Team captain, and I got a full scholarship to Metropolis University because of it."  
  
"How are your grades?" Jonathan asked, making sure Darrien could see he was not impressed.  
  
"Not spectacular," Darrien replied, "but I'm not flunking anything." He chuckled. "Enough to land me that scholarship."  
  
"Aren't you special," Clark muttered softly.  
  
"And your family?" Jonathan asked as Martha brought over the food.   
  
"Well," Darrien answered, "I come from your typical nuclear family. Dad's a lawyer, Mom stays at home, no brothers, no sisters, no pets." As if on cue, Krypto and Streaky bounded down the stairs with Linda following behind. She had changed into some casual clothes, and she smiled as she walked over and sat across from Clark while the pets went over to inspect the newcomer. Darrien leaned over to pet the creatures. "Well, aren't you both really cute." Streaky hissed and arched her back, and Krypto growled, trying to nip Darrien's fingers. Darrien quickly pulled his hand back. "Uh, well, that was . . . something." He saw Clark and Jonathan trying their best not to smile, and he glanced at Linda, glad she looked upset.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "They've never done that before." She looked sternly at her pets. "You two go to your spots and stay there." The pets looked dejected as they slunk from the room.   
  
Martha came over and sat down, shooting her men looks. After a few moments, the guys calmed down, and the five began filling their plates with food.  
  
- - - -  
  
The night air was chilly as Linda and Darrien sat on the hood of the blue truck parked outside the barn. Dinner had been uneventful, and Darrien was thankful for that. He had been through the ringer with plenty of girls' families, and the routine had been the same with all of them - it was really starting to get boring. Still, he knew it was worth it to get to the object he desired. He glanced at Linda and silently appraised her; she was easily the best catch so far . . . he was seriously considering keeping her around for a while.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Linda asked. The adults said they could hang outside for a few moments, which surprised Linda, but then they said the two teens couldn't go into the loft. Linda was disappointed; she wanted to show Darrien her artwork, but she was glad to just get away from them to be with Darrien. She was still angry at her parents for being so unfair about what she did the day before, and she just wanted to be with someone her own age. She wished Jimmy was there, but she knew he had his own life, so Darrien would have to do.  
  
Darrien shrugged, then he eyed the basketball next to a pile of wooden crates. He hopped off the truck, walked over, and picked up the ball. He bounced it a few times. "You play?"  
  
"No," Linda replied. "That was for Clark when he was a kid. He said he would teach me how to shoot, but he hasn't been able to find the time."  
  
Darrien smiled and he glanced at the hoop, then back at the young girl. "Well, would you like me to teach you?" He bounced the ball a few times, then he aimed and tossed the ball at the hoop nailed to the barn. It sailed through the aired and swished through the net.  
  
Linda smiled. "Sure," she replied. She hopped off the truck and walked over. Darrien retrieved the ball, walked over and handed the ball to her. He turned her around, making her face the hoop and net as he stood behind her. He put his hands over hers, holding the ball at her shoulder level, making sure he was close behind her.  
  
"Okay, now what you want to do," he said softly, "is just hold the ball lightly with the tips of your fingers. Then just hold it up at eye level" he guided her to hold the ball up "look over it at the net, line up your shot, and take it." He helped her shoot the basketball. The two watched as it made an arch, and hit the backboard, then fell into the net.  
  
Linda grinned and cheered, turning around and hugging Darrien. "I've never made a shot before," she said. "Thank you."  
  
Darrien smirked as he hugged her back, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. No, thank you, he thought.  
  
"Nice shot, Linda." Linda and Darrien pulled away and looked over as Clark came walking up, his hands in his jacket pocket.   
  
Linda grinned. "Did you see that, Clark? Darrien helped me shoot my first basket, and I actually made it."  
  
Clark forced a smile and nodded. "I'm glad, Linda." He kept his anger in check, trying his best not to reach over and throttle the jock. Not only was Darrien ogling his baby cousin, but he had just stolen something special that Clark was planning on sharing with Linda, something he would never be able to get back.  
  
Darrien glanced at Clark and saw his expression. He'd been around to know what it meant, and the jock had to seriously try his hardest not to smirk. Don't worry, Weenie, he thought to himself as he walked over to get the ball. That won't be the only thing I'll take from her - mark my words.  
  
"So, uh, Clark, Linda says you used to shoot hoops when you were younger."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Any good?"  
  
"Well, I could hold my own," Clark replied. "Never played on the team, though."  
  
"What a shame," Darrien said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He bounced the ball a few times, then smiled. "Well, not everyone can be an athlete."  
  
"No, some of us pursued more worthwhile goals," Clark replied.  
  
"I hear you on that one," Darrien said, glancing at Linda quickly.  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn't believe how blatant Darrien was behaving towards his cousin - right in front of him. He didn't care what his parents said about giving Darrien the benefit of the doubt. The way the jock was acting, his attitude, and how he was treating his cousin . . . Clark had just switched on his mental crosshairs - and they were aimed right between Darrien's eyes.   
  
"So, Darrien, how have you been since the cave in?" he asked. "Are you fully recovered?"  
  
"I wasn't hurt," Darrien replied.  
  
"I know," Clark said, "but young minds are very sensitive to trauma, and I just wanted to let you know that I hope you never find yourself in that position again." The reporter had to suppress a chuckle when he realized how sugary he sounded.  
  
"Uh . . . thanks," Darrien said slowly. He waited to see if Clark was going to say anything else. When the reporter excused himself and turned to leave, Darrien rolled his eyes. He waited until Clark was about thirty feet away before Darrien turned to Linda, smiling.  
  
"You know," he said gently, smiling, his voice low, "your cousin's a nice guy and all, but he obviously doesn't have game." He saw Linda furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't mean that in a bad way, because he's cool as he is and all, but that he's never get anywhere in this world, never be famous, never make a name for himself, and will never reach higher than the top of his supervisor's inbox."  
  
Clark stopped short of the scalloped fence. He had heard every word that Darrien said - one of the perks (or curses) of having superhearing. Darrien didn't know what he was talking about, didn't have a clue about the real world. Clark knew he should just let it go, he knew better than to let a stupid teenage jock get to him.   
  
He stood there for a moment, then he turned slowly, eyes narrowed, and he made his way back to the teenagers.  
  
"You know," Clark said, his voice laced with cheerfulness, making sure there was no hint of him wanting to snap Darrien's neck, "it's been a while since I actually shot hoops. You want to play a little one on one, Darrien?"  
  
Darrien was undaunted by Clark's return, and he was totally unaware that Clark had heard every insult the jock threw at him. He had no idea that he had just challenged the world's strongest man - and that that man was ready to accept the challenge. He turned his head slightly to hide his rolling eyes, then turned back, smiling slightly. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I wouldn't want to embarrass you or anything." His tone was gentle, and Linda missed the undertone of condescension, but Clark was a little more perceptive than Darrien thought.  
  
Clark just forced a smile as he walked over and took his place under the basket, dropping into a the defensive position. "Don't worry about me, Darrien. I just want to play a game - for old time's sake. First one to fifteen?"  
  
Darrien glanced at Linda, who was watching the interaction with interest. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess one quick game won't hurt." He bounced the ball a few times. "Oh, just FYI: I don't give brownie points."  
  
Clark said, "I didn't ask for them."  
  
Darrien shrugged as he eyed Clark. "Uh, don't you, uh, ya know, wanna take off yer shirt, or maybe at least your tie?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll need to - you said yourself this isn't going to take long. I don't want to embarrass anyone by being out here with you; I just want a good workout."  
  
Darrien glanced at Linda, giving her a smile and a wink before turn back to Clark. He dealt in, and the two started their game. And both Clark and Darrien were right - the game was over pretty quickly.   
  
It only took eight minutes for Darrien to be on the ground, sitting in the dirt, chest heaving, soaked in sweat, eyes wide just after Clark scored the winning point.  
  
Clark looked down at Darrien, holding the ball between his hands with his wrists flipped in, like he was going to do a chest pass. He stretched his neck to the side and managed to make it sound like it popped. "Oh yeah . . . I got game." He bounced the ball to Darrien, and it still hit him in the chest. The teenager was shocked as the ball bounced off to the edge of the field, and Clark walked over to Linda.  
  
"Say goodnight to Darrien, Linda," he said, his voice low, serious, and with an edge he had never directed at Linda before, "and then I want you to come inside. We need to have a talk about your social life." He left his cousin's side, and Linda watched, eyes wide, as Clark headed back to the house.  
  
The young girl looked slowly over at Darrien as he got to his feet. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "I don't know what got into him."  
  
"It's okay," Darrien replied, frowning as he tried catching his breath. "Look, I'm going to get going. I'll see you later, Linda." He headed off to his car, which was parked next to the blue truck. Linda watched him get in and drive off. After he was gone the young girl's expression turned angry as she hopped off the truck and marched towards the house.  
  
(End of Chapter 10) 


	11. Chapter 11

- - - -  
  
The kitchen door slammed open and Linda walked in, looking furious. She looked over and saw her parents and Clark sitting at the table, waiting calmly for her. She ignored Jonathan and Martha as she walked over to Clark, glaring down at him.  
  
"Okay, what was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"Linda, sit down," Jonathan said. "We need to have a talk."  
  
"Not until I get some answers," Linda replied. She looked at her cousin. "So, talk."  
  
"I was just playing a game with Darrien," Clark said calmly. "I don't know what's wrong with that."  
  
"You know exactly what's wrong with that," Linda said. "You purposefully used your powers to show him up!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't use my powers," Clark replied as he slowly got to his feet. "Now, Dad told you to do something. I suggest you listen to him."  
  
Linda glanced at her parents, then back up at her cousin. It was obvious no one was going to be on her side tonight. "This is unbelievable," she said. "Since when did it become 'Pick On Linda' Day?"  
  
"Since you've developed this attitude, young lady," Jonathan replied. "Now. Sit. Down."  
  
"No," Linda said cooly, folding her arms. Everyone raised their eyebrows, in shock at Linda's defiance.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jonathan asked, getting to his feet, leaning forward, resting his knuckles on the table.  
  
"You heard me," Linda replied. "You have anything to say to me, you can say it to me while I'm standing."  
  
Jonathan had to close his eyes and silently count to ten to keep from blowing up. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth. He calmly walked over to her as Clark backed away. "First of all, this attitude you have is going to stop. Now."  
  
"I don't have an attitude," Linda replied, frowning. "You should talk to Clark about attitudes, especially the one he was giving Darrien."  
  
"Clark already told us what happened with Darrien," Jonathan said. "That's a moot point at the moment."  
  
"Because you side with him," Linda replied. She glared at Clark briefly. "Figures."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"He's been your kid longer," Linda answered. "You love him more than you do me."  
  
"Linda, that's not true," Martha spoke up.  
  
"It is true," Linda replied. "You let him do anything he wants, and you keep punishing me whenever I try doing something." Her expression was a cross between hurt and angry. "And he was being mean to Darrien, and you're not going to punish him for that either."  
  
"Linda, Darrien's a jerk," Clark replied, frustrated. "And I wasn't being mean to him; I was putting him in his place."  
  
"He's not a jerk!" Linda protested. "He's my friend."  
  
"No, he's not, Linda, not the way he looks at you or the way he talks to you - friends don't patronize each other like that, especially not my kids," Jonathan replied. "And you are not allowed to see him anymore."  
  
"What?" Linda shouted. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"You heard me," Jonathan replied. "Now, this conversation is over. Go to your room."  
  
Linda glared at her family, and everyone could see a look of betrayal in her eyes. They hated seeing her like that, but they were going to stick by their guns, no matter what. They watched as she brushed past Jonathan and marched up the stairs. She was halfway up when she stopped and looked down at Clark.  
  
"You know how you said that you were putting Darrien in his place, Clark? Well, consider this me putting you in your place: stay out of my life from now on." She marched upstairs, and the Kents heard her door slam shut a few moments later. All was silent for a few seconds, save for the wall clock ticking. Then,  
  
"Well, that went well," Clark said in a quiet, dry, slightly rough, and weak voice. It sounded like someone had just suddenly yanked all his powers from him. He tried to act deadpan and cool, but both Jonathan and Martha could see how hurt he was by what Linda said to him. Jonathan sighed and put his hands on his son's shoulders.  
  
"Son," he said, his voice soft and reassuring, "she didn't mean it. She's just mad right now."  
  
"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Clark replied quietly. He reluctantly shrugged from his father's grip. "I gotta get back to Metropolis." He left the house and was airborne before either of his parents could say anything.  
  
Jonathan sighed frustrated. He hated seeing his children upset, especially when one of his children had caused the other one pain. He turned to his wife. "This has got to stop," he said. He headed upstairs, but Martha stopped him.  
  
"Jonathan, you think she's going to listen to you now?" she asked.  
  
"I can't let her think she can get away with hurting Clark, Martha," Jonathan replied.  
  
"I know," Martha said, "but everyone's a bit riled up at the moment. Before you talk to her, I think it would do you and her a world of good if you both calmed down first." She got up and walked over to Jonathan, putting her arms around his waist from behind. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a hot shower? I'll clean up everything." Jonathan looked reluctant, but he nodded after a few moments and slowly headed up the stairs. Martha watched him disappear up the stairs, then she went about cleaning up the kitchen. As she did the dishes she said a silent prayer that her family would be put back together again - soon.  
  
- - - -  
  
The sun rose over the horizon the next morning, and Jonathan quietly came down the stairs, dressed to work. He made it to the kitchen door when it opened, and Linda started in. She wore her work clothes, and she stopped short before bumping into her father. The two just stood there, looking at each other, their features hard.  
  
"What were you doing?" Jonathan asked sternly.  
  
"Doing my chores," Linda replied coolly. "That okay with you?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me," Jonathan said.  
  
"Fine." Linda brushed past Jonathan and headed upstairs. Jonathan's expression softened and he stood there for a few minutes, wondering if he should follow her, but his stubborn pride took over, and his features began hardening again as he marched out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda walked through the busy halls of Smallville High, heading for her locker. She unlocked and opened her door and began stuffing books into her backpack. She tried to keep her composure, because she didn't want to cry in front of the other kids, but she was mad . . . and angry . . . and confused . . . and feeling betrayed. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a few tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, you," a familiar and cheerful voice said from behind her.  
  
Linda quickly wiped her tears and put on her best smile as she turned around. "Hey, Darrien."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Darrien asked, noticing her fake smile and teary eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," Linda replied.  
  
"Uh huh," Darrien said, dabbing her tears away with her thumbs. "Come on, talk to me."  
  
Linda sighed. "My family doesn't like you, and they want me to stop seeing you."  
  
"Really?" Darrien pretended to look upset. "Why? I'm a nice guy."  
  
"That's what I told them," Linda replied. "They wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"Well," Darrien said slowly, "I know they're your family and all, but you don't have to listen to them, you know."  
  
"Yes, I do," Linda replied. "They're my parents."  
  
"Not really," Darrien said. "You're adopted. You don't have to really listen to them if you don't want to." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Look, you just need to get away for a few hours - from everything."  
  
"Yeah," Linda replied.  
  
"You remember Devon, don't you?" Darrien asked. Linda nodded. "His parents are away for a few days, and he's throwing a party. You want to go?"  
  
"But I'm grounded," Linda said. "I can't go anywhere."  
  
"Linda, you don't have to listen to them, remember?" Darrien replied. "That includes their punishments." He sighed. "Look, just sneak out. You think you can do that?"  
  
"I already have," Linda replied.  
  
"No," Darrien said. "Really?"  
  
Linda nodded. "And Jimmy hotwired Dad's truck, and we went -"  
  
"Who's Jimmy?" Darrien asked.  
  
"He's a friend," Linda answered. "Really nice. I don't see him much though. He lives in Metropolis, and he works with Clark at the Daily Planet."  
  
Darrien inwardly sighed with relief. He hated surprises, but it sounded like Jimmy wasn't someone he needed to worry about - just like Clark and Jonathan. He smiled. "Well, if you can sneak out once, just do it again. I can wait at the end of the drive near the mailbox."  
  
Linda looked reluctant, but then she smiled. "Sure. What time?"  
  
"I'll be there at nine-thirty," Darrien replied. He leaned over and kissed her. "See you then."  
  
Linda smiled and watched Darrien walk away. She turned back to her locker, and she stopped when she saw Dick and the others standing nearby, frowning at her. "Hi, guys." She saw their expressions. "What?"  
  
"What was that about?" Mattie asked.  
  
"Darrien invited me to a party tonight at Devon's," Linda replied.  
  
"I can't believe you," Dick said. "After everything you said to me - and I believed it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Linda asked.  
  
"Drop the dumb blonde routine," Dick answered. "No one's buying it anymore." He brushed past them and walked off.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Linda replied. "And why did he call me dumb?"  
  
"Because that's how you're acting," Andy said. "Especially if you're going out with Darrien, and especially with how you're treating Dick."  
  
"Why is everyone getting on to Darrien's case?" Linda asked angrily. "First my parents and Clark, and now you guys. He's a nice guy." The gang shared glances. "What?"  
  
"Linda," Cutter said, trying to keep his cool, "Darrien is a jerk. Trust us on this, okay? He's only using you."  
  
"Really?" Linda asked, folding her arms. "For what?" Cutter and Wally quickly headed off, leaving Mattie and Andy with Linda. "What is it?"  
  
"She has to know," Mattie said to Andy.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know," Andy replied. "She was isolated before coming here."  
  
Mattie sighed and turned to Linda. "Look, Linda," she said calmly, "Darrien is scum, and we're saying this because we don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't worry about me getting hurt," Linda replied. She shut her locker. "Darrien would never hurt me." She left the girls' sides and headed for homeroom. Mattie and Andy glanced at each other, shook their heads, and left to go to class.  
  
(End of Chapter 11) 


	12. Chapter 12

- - - -  
  
It was a school holiday, so Jimmy was spending the day at the Planet. He had just finished developing some film and was heading to deliver the photos to Perry when he passed by Clark's desk and saw the reporter sitting, looking completely dejected. The teen paused for a moment before walking over.  
  
"Clark?" Jimmy asked. "You okay?" Clark didn't even look up. Jimmy looked over as Lois came over and grabbed Jimmy's arm, leading him to her desk. "Lois, what's wrong?"  
  
"Clark and Linda had a fight last night," Lois replied quietly.  
  
"Over what?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"The guy Linda's seeing," Lois answered.  
  
"What guy?" Jimmy asked, trying not to sound disappointed.  
  
Lois shrugged. "I don't know much - all I do know is that the Kents don't like him and Clark showed him up in a game of basketball." Jimmy cheered privately for Clark. "And after that Linda apparently told Clark to stay out of her life."  
  
Jimmy glanced at his friend. "Geeze, no wonder Clark's upset, but why would Linda say that?"  
  
"Because a guy's interested in her," Chloe replied as she walked up, "and it's the first time a guy's really shown any interest in her - ever." She shrugged. "She doesn't know any better."  
  
"Shouldn't someone talk to her?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I did, and she blew me off," Clark said as he came up to the group. He sighed, trying not to get frustrated. "Look, I appreciate the concern, guys, but please stay out of this. This is a family affair, and we'll get through it."  
  
"You sure you don't want any help?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No, thanks," Clark said. "She's been grounded. Maybe that will alleviate her new attitude."  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Lois asked.  
  
Clark shrugged. "We'll figure out something." He turned and left the group.   
  
"Linda with a new attitude?" Jimmy asked. "Why does that sound odd?"  
  
Chloe left the group and hurried after Clark, pulling him off to the side. "Clark, are you sure Linda's new attitude isn't because of red kryptonite?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We thought about that," Clark answered. "It's not red kryptonite." He shook his head. "To be honest, I wish it was. Then at least we'd know what the deal was. As it is . . . ." He sighed. "I don't know, Chloe."  
  
Chloe put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Clark, she didn't mean what she said to you."  
  
"I know," Clark replied, "but it still hurts. See you later." He left his friend and headed for the stair case. He wanted to get away and just think.  
  
- - - -  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, and night came quickly. The chores had been completed at the Kent Farm in silence, as Jonathan and Linda were still not speaking to each other. They stayed in their respective areas for the few seconds it took Linda to do her chores, then she left and went inside to do her homework. Dinner was not much different as the silence continued at the kitchen table, save for the occasional clinking of the silverware across the plates.  
  
Martha glanced in between her husband and daughter. It amazed her how their stubborn behaviors mirrored each other, especially since they hadn't really had moments in the past when they were like that. If she hadn't known better, Martha would have guessed that Linda had been raised with them all her life. But she knew that wasn't that case, and as much as she felt this was something they needed to work through this themselves, she couldn't stand seeing them hurting like that.   
  
"So, how was school today?" she asked Linda gently. Linda glanced up at Martha briefly before looking back down at her plate.   
  
"Your mother asked you a question," Jonathan said sternly. "Answer her." Linda said something in a garbled language. "What was that?"  
  
"It was an answer," Linda replied curtly. "You want to know what I said, learn Kryptonian."  
  
"You want to be sassy about this, young lady," Jonathan said, "then fine." He reached over and took Linda's plate from its place. "You can go to your room right now and stay there for the rest of the evening."  
  
"Jonathan," Martha said.  
  
"No, Martha, I will not have her disrespecting either of us like that." He turned back to Linda. "Now go to your room." Linda narrowed her eyes, but she slammed her fork down and got to her feet. She left and muttered Kryptonian as she marched upstairs. "And you will speak English in this house!" Linda's reply to that was slamming her bedroom door shut.  
  
"You know, you're not helping the situation," Martha said.  
  
"You asked her a question," Jonathan replied. "You deserved an answer."  
  
"It wasn't that important, Jonathan. I just wanted to get her talking to us again."  
  
"Where did she learn to be so stubborn?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Do you really want to go there?" Martha asked wryly.  
  
"Martha, you can't think she learned that from me."  
  
"Well, she practically worships you," Martha answered. "You're the closest thing to a real father she has."  
  
"And that's why she's treating me like I'm no better than Zor-El." Jonathan shook his head, his expression softening from anger into worry. "Something's changed, Martha. And I don't know if we can fix it."  
  
Martha put a hand over her husband's and squeezed. "We'll find a way. We always do." Jonathan slowly looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was right, but he nodded slowly, squeezing her hand back.  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda telekinetically opened the window and carefully climbed out onto the roof. She had changed into a pair of black inexpensive dress hi-tops, faded jeans, and an off the shoulder green sweater. She wore her hair in a ponytail with a couple of cheap green rhinestone flower barrettes clipped inches above her ears. The young girl looked around, using her x-ray vision to make sure her parents were still in the house. She saw them in the living room and smiled, satisfied.  
  
She walked to the edge of the roof and carefully jumped down, easily landing on the ground below. She hurried through the scalloped fence and down the gravel drive at normal speed. At the halfway mark, she saw Darrien parked near the mailbox, leaning against his vehicle - a black open top Jeep. She smiled and trotted over.  
  
"Right on time," Darrien smiled. He saw her attire. "You sure you're not going to be cold?"  
  
"I'm fine," Linda replied. She glanced over as a pair of headlights approached. The two tensed, but then Linda recognized the car as it pulled up behind the Jeep and its driver got out.  
  
"Dick, what are you doing here?" Linda asked, frowning.  
  
"As mad as I am at you right now," Dick answered as he walked over, "I'm not going to let you do something stupid."  
  
"Malverne, that's not really your call," Darrien said. "You had your shot with Linda, and she turned you down. Act your age and back off, and let me have a chance with her now."  
  
"This isn't about that, Darrien," Dick frowned. "This is about you treating Linda like you've treated every other girl you've dated."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Linda asked.  
  
"Nothing," Darrien replied. "Come on, we're going to be late." He led Linda to the passenger's side and helped her in. He walked back to Darrien, lowering his voice. "Back off, Dick. This doesn't concern you." He tilted his head. "Unless, of course, you feel you can stop me."  
  
Dick knew he couldn't beat Darrien up, and he narrowed his eyes at the jock. "Mark my words, Darrien. If you do anything to her, I'll break your neck myself."  
  
Darrien smirked and looked amused as he walked away to his Jeep. He got in, started the Jeep and peeled away. Dick watched the taillights disappear down the road, eyes narrowed, fists clenched at his sides. He gathered his thoughts for a few moments before he knew what he had to do. The young teen got back into his car and drove slowly down the gravel drive. He parked near the scalloped fence and got out, hurrying up the walk to the porch. He knocked loudly on the door and waited, shifting on his feet.   
  
Jonathan opened the door and was visibly surprised to see the teen on his doorstep. "Dick," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Linda," Dick replied. "She's with Darrien."  
  
"No, she's not," Jonathan replied. "She's up -" He stopped short and craned his neck around to look at the staircase. Without saying a word he hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Dick waited outside as Martha came in from the living room.  
  
"Dick, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Linda's with -"  
  
"Martha!!!!"  
  
Martha and Dick looked over as Jonathan came back down the steps, looking very peeved. He didn't say a word as he walked over and took his rifle down from its place, and marched over to the island. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a box containing bullets. The two watched him load five bullets into the gun.  
  
"Jonathan, what's going on?" Martha asked.  
  
"Linda has snuck out," Jonathan replied. "Again."  
  
"What?" Martha looked shocked.  
  
Jonathan walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his fleece-lined work jacket. "Dick, do you know where they went?" he asked as he shrugged into it.  
  
"A party at one of Darrien's friend's place," Dick said. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her."  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Dick," Jonathan replied. "But I want you to come with me so you can tell me where this place is, okay?" Dick slowly nodded, and the two headed out of the house. Martha watched them pile into the red truck and leave before she hurried over to the phone and dialed Clark's number.  
  
(End of Chapter 12) 


	13. Chapter 13

- - - -  
  
Darrien held Linda's hands as they walked into Devon's house. Linda looked around uneasily. The place was packed with kids - most of them Linda didn't even know. They were dancing to loud music that blared from the sound system in the living room, and Linda was glad she didn't have super hearing at the moment. She could smell beer and other alcohol, and she saw some kids drinking. A few were visibly drunk, and others were passed out in various spots in view. Linda knew she should be having a good time, but she found it difficult.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darrien shouted.  
  
"It's loud!" Linda replied. "And crowded! And . . . ."  
  
"Hey, Darrien!" Devon said as he walked up to the two and greeted his friend. Linda could smell beer on his breath, but she didn't say anything. Devon looked down at Linda. "Hey, Linda."  
  
"Devon, you know where Linda and I can go to get away from all this noise?" Darrien asked, giving Devon a look.   
  
Devon grinned and nodded. "Yeah, my parents' bedroom is really quiet."  
  
"Thanks," Darrien replied. The two high five-ed each other before Darrien grabbed Linda's hand and led her upstairs, down the hall to the bedroom at the end. He let her in the room and closed the door behind them, locking it. Linda looked around the room as Darrien flipped a lamp on from the nightstand.   
  
The walls were painted dark peach, rugs covered the hardwood floor, and all the furniture in the room matched and was made of mahogany. Darrien led her over to the king-sized bed, and Linda was entranced with the four posters and the tan spread. It had burgundy flowers and green leaves/stems all over it, and while Linda didn't think it was gorgeous, it was very pretty. She could picture using that as an idea for a painting, and she filed that away for later.  
  
"So, is this quiet enough for you?" Darrien asked.  
  
Linda nodded. She could still hear the muffled sounds downstairs, but it was a lot more tolerable than them blaring in her ears. "So, now what?"  
  
Darrien leaned over and kissed her. This wasn't a gentle kiss like when Jimmy and Dick had kissed her. It was more forceful, and she wasn't used to that. Startled, she pulled back. "What was that?"  
  
"It's a kiss," Darrien replied. "You do know what a kiss is, right?" Linda nodded, and Darrien leaned over, kissing her again. The kiss was softer, and Linda felt herself relax when the kiss deepened as Darrien gently pushed her onto her back.  
  
"Now, what are you doing?" Linda asked, softly, pulling back from the kiss.  
  
"This is what people who like each other do," Darrien answered, looking down at her. "And I like you. Don't you like me?"  
  
"Of course I do," Linda replied.  
  
Darrien leaned over her, smiling. "Then just trust me," he whispered before kissing her again, his hand slowly moving up and slipping under the hem of her sweater.  
  
(End of Chapter 13) 


	14. Chapter 14

- - - -  
  
Jonathan slammed on his breaks as the truck slid to a halt next to the curb in front of a house. He didn't have to get a confirmation from Dick that they were in the right place. He could see the cars parked along the street, and there was loud music blaring from the house. He turned to the young teen, his voice and expression dead serious.  
  
"Stay here," he said. Dick, wide-eyed, simply nodded. Jonathan grabbed his shotgun from the rack behind the seats and got out of the car. He slammed his door shut and marched up the walk to the door. He banged loudly on the door. "Open up!" After a few moments Devon opened the door, and Jonathan winced briefly at the loud music - and the smell of alcohol wafting in the air.  
  
"What?" Devon asked.  
  
"Where is my daughter?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"Chill, okay?" Devon frowned.  
  
Jonathan grabbed Devon's shirt with his free hand and pulled him close. "Don't tell me to chill, young man," he said through clenched teeth. "Now, where is my daughter?"  
  
"Which one is she?" Devon wheezed.  
  
"Linda Kent," Jonathan said. "Don't make me ask again."  
  
"She's upstairs," Devon said slowly, his face turning red. "With Darrien . . . in my parents' room." Jonathan pushed Devon aside and marched inside. He ignoring the shouts of the other teens as they scrambled out of his way as he headed upstairs.  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda could feel her heart pounding, and her mind raced as she felt Darrien's kiss deepen. Darrien was over her, not fully laying on her, with one knee between hers, his other knee up against the edge of the foot of the bed. The young girl tried processing everything that was happening: the sensations her body was feeling, trying to keep her breathing under control, and wondering why her sweater had been pushed up a bit and Darrien had his hand up her back and side, his fingers brushing against her bra. She quickly discovered that it was pointless trying to make any logic sense of this as everything else - her family, her friends - was pushed aside. The kissing was getting hot and heavy, and Linda could feel her body tingling when they both heard the doorknob rattling, like someone was trying to open the door.  
  
"Occupied!" Darrien shouted over his shoulder, looking annoyed, before going back to kissing Linda. Things were quiet for a few moments, then -  
  
BAM!!!  
  
The door flew open so quickly that the force broke the door stop, and it slammed into the wall, leaving a large dent. The teens pulled away as Jonathan walked in, clutching his rifle in both hands and stopped just inside the door. He looked down and saw Darrien over his daughter, his hand up her sweater, and he could feel his blood boiling. He crossed over in one stride, and grabbed Darrien by the back of his shirt. He yanked the jock off his daughter and slammed him face first into the wall.  
  
"Yeah, I'll keep you occupied," the farmer growled in Darrien's ears. "First we'll have a nice long talk about seducing innocent young girls, then my shotgun has a few friends who want to have a brief chat with you as well."  
  
"Lay off me, man!" Darrien squirmed under Jonathan's grip, trying to get free, but Jonathan held tight.  
  
"Lay off?!" Jonathan shouted. "You are eighteen-years-old, and you're trying to take advantage of my fifteen-year-old daughter, and you're telling me to layoff?!"  
  
"Dad, leave him alone!" Linda said as she scrambled to her feet and hurried over.  
  
"Linda, back off right now," Jonathan replied over his shoulder. "And get in the truck."  
  
"Not until you let him go," Linda replied. She glanced over and saw a crowd forming outside the door, and she felt so humiliated.  
  
"Don't try bargaining with me, young lady," Jonathan said sternly. "Now, you get down to the truck right now."  
  
"And if I don't?" Linda asked coolly, folding her arms.  
  
"Linda, do you really want me to bring Clark into this?" Jonathan asked. Linda glared, but she kept her mouth shut. "Now. Get. In. The. Truck." The young teen left the room in a huff, the crowd parting to let her pass. Jonathan saw the other teens looking in the room. "And all of you get home before I call Sheriff Ross." The kids quickly scrambled away, and Jonathan looked back at Darrien, keeping his grip tight on the jock. "Let's go." He yanked Darrien with him, and both of them left the room.  
  
(End of Chapter 14) 


	15. Chapter 15

- - - -  
  
Linda didn't say a word as she got out of the truck and marched towards the farmhouse. Dick and Jonathan followed suit, but they stayed near the truck, watching Linda. They had just returned from personally dropping Darrien off with his parents (with Jonathan privately giving Darrien warning not to go after Dick) before coming back to the Kent Farm. Jonathan walked over and put his hand on Dick's shoulder.  
  
"I want you to go home, Dick," he said. "I'd take you myself, but I have other things I need to tend to at the moment."  
  
Dick headed to his car, but he stopped and turned around. "Mr. Kent?" he asked, his voice soft, his expression somewhere between guilt and worry. "Don't be too hard on her, sir, she's never met anyone like Darrien before."  
  
Jonathan nodded. "She's never met anyone like me before, either, but don't worry, son, she'll be fine." He watched Dick go to his car and waited for him to drive off before he grabbed his rifle and headed into the house after his daughter. He was expecting her to be heading upstairs, but she was there in the kitchen - being held at bay near the stairs by Clark. Martha was standing near the island, looking worried and angry at the same time. Jonathan got over his initial shock and quickly put on his game face.  
  
"Alright, young lady," he said sternly, "explain yourself."  
  
"How about after you explain what you did," Linda replied angrily.  
  
"Kara Linda Kent, you are really pushing it," Jonathan said.  
  
"I wasn't the one who shot bullets into Darrien's tires," Linda replied.  
  
"Jonathan!" Martha looked at her husband, shocked.  
  
"He and Linda were trying to leave," Jonathan replied. "Considering how I caught them in a bedroom together, with Darrien on top of her and his hand up her shirt, I had the right to do everything in my power to keep Linda from going with him."  
  
"Linda!" Clark looked at his baby cousin in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Linda asked. "Don't tell me you're siding with him, Clark!"  
  
"So, it's true, then," Clark replied.  
  
"What is with you?" Linda asked. "Darrien did nothing, and everyone hates him, and he" she pointed at Jonathan "embarrassed and humiliated me in front of other kids and then shot up Darrien's Jeep tires, and no one's getting on his case."  
  
"What I did is not the issue at the moment," Jonathan replied. "This attitude of yours is."  
  
"I do not have an attitude," Linda said. "You're the one with the attitude."  
  
"Linda!" Martha reprimanded her.  
  
"You know what?" Linda continued, ignoring Martha. "I am so sick of this place. Ever since I got here, it's been nothing but rules and more rules. You don't let me do anything, and every time I try to enjoy myself, you always hold me back!"  
  
"Linda, that's not true," Clark said. "The rules -"  
  
"Shut up, Clark," Linda interrupted. "I'm not finished." She was so angry that she missed the shocked expressions on Clark and Martha's faces.  
  
"Young lady, you are finished," Jonathan said, talking through his teeth.  
  
"Actually, I'm far from being finished," Linda replied, turning to face him. "But I'll be really quick, because I'm tired of this." She paused to catch her breath. "You are all liars."  
  
"Linda, you don't mean that," Martha said, trying to keep her composure.  
  
"Yes, I do," Linda replied. "Ever since I got here, you've done nothing but lie to me."  
  
"How can you say that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Because you said you would love me," Linda replied, her eyes tearing up, "and you haven't." She squeezed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "You said that you would, but you shove all these rules in my life about who I can see, where I can go, what I can do . . . you're no better than Zor-El was to me!" She paused. "Actually, you're worse than Zor-El ever was; at least with him, I always knew where I stood." She shook her head. "I hate all of you."  
  
The silence was deafening as the four Kents stood there. After a few moments Linda headed for the stairs, and Clark was too stunned to stop her, but his expression didn't even begin to compare to the expressions Jonathan and Martha had on their faces. Clark couldn't ever remember seeing them like that. Then again, he never told his parents that he hated them.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few moments before they heard a knock at the door. No one moved for almost a minute, then finally Clark broke and headed for the door. He opened it and was a little surprised to see Pete standing on the porch.  
  
"Pete, now is not a good time," Clark said gently.  
  
"Sorry, Clark, but this is official police business," Pete replied. "I need to talk with your dad."  
  
"Let me guess: it's about him shooting Darrien's Jeep," Clark said.  
  
"Yeah," Pete replied. Clark stood aside and let his friend in. Pete took one look around the room and knew something was wrong. "What happened?"  
  
"Linda just told us that she hates us," Clark answered. He shook his head and sighed. "Long story."  
  
"I'm sorry," Pete replied sincerely. He turned to Jonathan, seeing the farmer was visibly upset, and he wondered if he should wait, but he knew he couldn't put it off. "Mr. Kent, we've had a few calls complaining that you shot Darrien Bounder's Jeep tires. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, it's true," Jonathan replied. "Pete, he's eighteen years old, and I caught him trying to take advantage of Linda. I shot the tires when Darrien and Linda tried to leave. I wasn't going to let her leave with him and let him do God knows what to her." He sighed. "I know I shouldn't have lost it like that, but I was protecting her . . . and I'd do it again."  
  
"I know, Mr. Kent," Pete said. "But I can't let you off without at least giving you a reprimand. Sorry."  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "No, Pete, I deserve a reprimand. Those kids saw me resort to violence, Linda especially, and that's the last thing I wanted." He snorted. "No wonder why she compared me to Zor-El." He quietly left the kitchen and headed outside, leaving Clark and Martha looking worried.  
  
"Well, I better get going," Pete replied after a few seconds. "I gotta deal with a lot of underage drinkers and their parents. I, uh, I hope things work out with Linda." He nodded, then he left.  
  
"Now what?" Clark asked. "I've never seen Dad that upset before."  
  
"Well, you never told your father that you hated him," Martha answered. She sighed. "I don't know what to do, Clark."  
  
"Do you want me to stay and make sure Linda doesn't leave?" Clark asked. "I'll stay down here, but I'll keep an eye on her."  
  
Martha nodded. "I think that would be best. We need to work this out, Clark." Tears welled up in her eyes, and Clark walked over and took his mother in his arms as she started crying. As Clark held his mother, he wondered how is family was going to get through this.  
  
- - - -  
  
The next morning, Linda walked through the corridors, head down. She didn't have to look up to know that the kids were looking at her. Some of them were whispering about her while others just glared at her. Her morning at the farm had been just as horrendous, but the only difference was the silence; no one talked to her, but she could hear what they were thinking. Part of her wanted to apologize for what she said the previous night, but her pride had taken over logic, and she kept silent, grabbing an apple before storming out for school, though she was wishing now she had taken her time. It felt like an eternity before she reached her locker. She worked the combination as quickly as she could and opened the door.  
  
She had barely opened the door when it was suddenly slammed shut in her face. She looked over and saw Mattie and Andy standing next to her, frowning. Normally, she would have said something, but she knew why they were mad at her.  
  
"Go ahead," she replied glumly. "I deserve it."  
  
"Yeah, you do," Mattie said, "but we're not going to."  
  
Linda looked up, confused. "But why?"  
  
"Because Dick asked us not to," Andy replied. She took a deep breath. "Look, we need to talk - now." Linda nodded, and she followed the two down the hall to the Torch, where Buzz and Cutter and Wally were inside, working on the paper. Linda stopped just inside when the guys looked up. They didn't glare at her, but they didn't look like they were thrilled to see her.  
  
"Uh, can it wait until later?" Linda asked.  
  
"No, now," Mattie replied. She pulled the young girl into room. Mattie went over and stood next to the others as they looked at Linda. "Okay, so, what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Linda asked.  
  
"What did Dick ever do to you?" Cutter demanded. "He's been nothing but a friend to you, and you treat him like sh-" Andy clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"What he means is why are you treating Dick like he's trash?" Andy continued.  
  
"I like Dick," Linda replied. "He's my friend."  
  
"Then why did you hurt him?" Mattie asked.  
  
"I didn't mean too," Linda replied, her voice wavering. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him." She paused to catch her breath. "I just don't like him the way he likes me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Wally asked.  
  
"Because I thought he'd hate me if I did," Linda replied. "And I didn't want him to hate me; he was the first friend I made here, and I didn't want to lose him."  
  
"I could never hate you, Linda."  
  
Linda turned around and saw Dick standing just inside the door. Linda turned her head, ashamed, as tears fell from her cheeks. Dick sighed and walked over. "Linda, look at me." Linda slowly looked up. "Linda, I don't hate you, but I am hurt."  
  
"And that's the last thing I wanted to do," Linda replied.  
  
"I know, but it's still hurts," Dick said. He took a deep breath. "I really like you, but I can understand if you don't like me back, and I'm willing to accept that, but I can't fathom why you felt like you had to keep that from me."  
  
Linda shook her head. She could remember the times when Zor-El would beat her when she tried to tell him something. She knew it was ridiculous thinking like that about Dick or the others, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell them the truth, but she knew they'd never understand.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "But I am so sorry."  
  
"I know you are," Dick said quietly. He held his arms out, and Linda walked over, hugging him tightly around his neck. He hugged her tightly, trying to keep his composure. He was really hurt about what had happened, and that Linda would always be special to him, but he knew she needed a friend more than anything . . . and he was willing to put aside his feelings to give her that. "Friends?"  
  
Linda nodded. "Friends." They pulled away after a few moments and gave each other small smiles. Linda looked over her shoulder and saw everyone else was smiling too. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends," Mattie replied.  
  
"To the death," Andy added.  
  
"Yeah, all for one," Buzz said.  
  
"And and one for all," Cutter finished.  
  
Linda looked confused. It sounded nice, but she had no idea what they just said. Still, she wasn't about to question in.  
  
"Now," Dick said, looking serious, "Linda, we need to talk about Darrien."  
  
Linda sighed. "Why does everyone hate him?"  
  
"Because he's a jerk," Wally replied.  
  
"Linda," Dick said, "we know you don't really know much, considering, so we're going to explain this as well as we can." He started blushing. "Darrien's . . . kinda been . . . using you . . . ."  
  
"Using me?" Linda asked. "What for?" The boys quickly got 'deer in the headlights' expressions and bolted from the room, leaving the three girls by themselves. Linda looked confused.  
  
"Please tell me you know what we're talking about," Andy said.  
  
"If I did, would I be asking?" Linda asked.  
  
"Point taken," Mattie answered. She sighed. "Come on, kiddo, let's grab some chairs."  
  
(End of Chapter 15) 


	16. Chapter 16

- - - -  
  
It was late in the afternoon as Darrien went to his locker and opened it. School was out for the day, maybe only five people left - him and a few of the faculty; he had stayed behind to shoot hoops in the gym, hoping to clear his head, but it didn't help. He fumed as he took books from his backpack and put them on the top shelf. His mind whirled with thoughts of ways to get back at Jonathan Kent for humiliating him last night.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Darrien looked to his side and saw Linda standing next to him, arms folded. She wasn't frowning, but her features were set in a way that even Darrien knew she was peeved, but he smiled anyway. "Hey, you," he said, his voice sweet-sounding.  
  
"You can drop the nice routine, Darrien," Linda replied. "I'm not buying it anymore."   
  
Darrien complied. "Fine," he replied coolly. He went back to putting his books up. He knew his chances were over with Linda, but at the moment he didn't care. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"About . . . ?"  
  
"About why you were using me," Linda answered.   
  
"What makes you think I was using you?"  
  
"I talked to my friends," Linda replied, "and they told me that you were only using me for sex." She had no idea what sex was (Mattie and Andy told her she'd need to talk to her parents about that), but she knew what being used meant, and she hated the thought of someone using her.  
  
Darrien snorted, amused. "And you believed them?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Linda replied. She tilted her head. "You don't seem too upset by this revelation that I know."  
  
"No, I'm upset, because I have no car and no home anymore," Darrien said. "My parents kicked me out last night because of what that hick farmer jerk did last night."  
  
Linda's eyes narrowed. She may have still been upset with Jonathan, but no one had the right to call him any names. "You have no business calling my father that," she said.  
  
"He's not you father," Darrien said.   
  
Linda raised an eyebrow and walked up to Darrien, getting on her tip toes. She was no where near Darrien's face, but she still asserted herself to make a presence. "He is my father, and if you can't see that, then maybe you need to take some time out and think about that." Without saying another word, she grabbed Darrien's arm and shoved him into the open locker. It was a tight fit, but Darrien scrunched in there just fine, and before the jock could even say a word Linda slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
"Hey, let me out of here!" Darrien shouted, pounding on the door.  
  
"Not until you think about what you said," Linda replied.  
  
"Linda, I swear, you'll pay for this! When I get out of here, I'll -"  
  
"You'll what?" Linda asked. "You're going to tell everyone that a tiny girl shoved you in your locker." There was silence, and Linda smiled. "Thought so." She glanced down the hall, making sure no one was coming before she took off her glasses. Her eyes glowed orange briefly before two heat beams shot out. They hit the locker, and Linda went around the outline of the door, making sure to stay away from the vent slits, welding the door to the frame. When she was finished, she quickly x-rayed Darrien to make sure he was okay. Satisfied that he was physically in one piece, she walked away. She would have smirked, but she knew things were far from over with this situation. She had dealt with her friends and Darrien. Now, it was time to deal with her family - and she knew it was going to be the hardest thing in the world to do.  
  
- - - -  
  
The three Kents sat around the table in silence. Clark was sticking around, because he knew he wouldn't have been able to keep his mind on his work (or even saving people as Superman), and he didn't feel like staying at his apartment alone. He sipped apple cider from his mug and glanced at his parents. Jonathan was just staring ahead, not really focused on anything, his hands cradling his own mug. Clark didn't have to read his mind to see how hurt his father still was after last night. Martha was reading a magazine on art crafts, her mug on the table nearby.  
  
The kitchen door opened. The three looked up as Linda slowly walked in. She stopped when she saw the three at the table looking back at her. She almost retreated in fear, but she planted her feet. She knew she had a lot of apologizing to do to her family, and she knew it was going to be hard, harder than talking with Dick, but she knew she had to do it.  
  
"We need to talk," she said quietly.  
  
"Are we actually going to talk this time?" Jonathan asked, looking back at the spot he was staring at earlier. "Or are you going to just shout at us again?"  
  
Linda sighed, knowing she deserved that. "I won't shout this time, I promise. I have no reason to . . . just like I had no reason to shout at you last night." Everyone looked over, and she knew it was now or never. "I talked with Mattie and Andy and everyone at school today. They kinda set me straight on a few things - Darrien, in particular." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I am so sorry about what I did last night." Martha felt her heart ache as her eyes got misty, and she opened her mouth, but Linda stopped her. "Please, just let me get this out." Martha closed her mouth and nodded. The young girl took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"You were all right about Darrien," Linda said. "I was wrong - he was just pretending to like me, because he was using me." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Her chin quivered as her voice broke. "And I'm sorry I told you I hated you." She looked ashamed as she hung her head. "I'll understand if you want me to leave." She headed for the stairs, but Jonathan quickly got to his feet and hurried over. He gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Linda, wait," he said. Linda stopped, but she didn't turn around. "Will you turn around, please?" Linda slowly turned around, her cheeks streaked with tears. "Honey, we don't want you to leave."  
  
"But I really screwed up," Linda said tearfully. "I believed Darrien over you, I said I hated you, and I even compared you to Zor-El." She shook her head and sat down on one of the steps. "I don't deserve to be here anymore." She looked up at Jonathan as he sat next to her. "I don't hate you, Daddy. And you're nothing like Zor-El. Honest."  
  
Jonathan nodded. "I know, sweetie, I know. As much as it hurt me - us - to hear you say those things, we know you didn't mean them." He put an arm around her. "Can you tell us why you felt you needed to say those things?"  
  
Linda shrugged. "I don't know . . . I just . . . ." She sighed. "I guess I just wanted someone to . . . to . . . ."  
  
"To like you?" Martha asked. Linda nodded, and Martha got up from her chair and walked over, sitting a step below Linda. "Linda, I know that's important to you, and we want that for you, and that's why we didn't want you seeing Darrien. We knew he didn't like you."  
  
"How?" Linda asked. "You never even met him before."  
  
"Because we know his type," Clark replied. "We've all met people like him. That's why we didn't like him, and that's why we didn't want you to see him."  
  
Linda buried her head in her hands. " I can't believe I believed someone over my own family," she whispered.  
  
"You're not the first girl who's done that," Martha said gently, putting her hand on her daughter's head, stroking her head gently. "And you won't be the last either."  
  
Linda looked up. "What's happening to me?" she asked. "I've got all these different emotions right now . . . I'm so confused."  
  
"Congratulations, you're a teenager," Clark said, smiling a bit.  
  
"When will this end?" Linda asked.  
  
"In roughly five years," Jonathan answered. Linda groaned and leaned against Jonathan's shoulder. "Trust me, sweetie, it's not always this bad."  
  
"Does this mean I can still stay here?" Linda asked.  
  
Jonathan put an arm around her shoulders. "We never told you that you could leave, Linda." He kissed her forehead. "You're staying put. Always."  
  
"Well, at least until college, right, Dad?" Clark asked.  
  
Jonathan looked at his son. "Clark, I meant what I said. We're going to keep her like we've kept you." Clark smiled, feeling touched that even after all these years, his father still considered him his. Jonathan turned back to Linda. "Now, speaking of staying, we need to discuss what we're going to do with you." Linda shrank a bit. "Oh, don't worry, Linda, it'll be painless . . . for the most part." He looked at Martha. "Any suggestions, Martha?"  
  
"Well, Linda did sneak out of the house," Martha replied, "and she deliberately disobeyed us, and talked back to us." She paused. "Granted, you didn't really understand everything that was going on at the time, but you knew that some of the things you did were wrong, so you need to be punished for those things." She looked at Jonathan. "What do you say to Linda being grounded for the rest of the month?"  
  
"Three weeks?" Clark winced. "But that means she'll miss Halloween."  
  
"No Halloween?" Linda asked. She had been looking forward to all the candy Clark told her she'd get.  
  
"No Halloween, Linda," Jonathan replied. "That's what happens when you get punished: you have to miss out on doing fun things until your punishment's over. That also means you come home straight from school every day, no phone, no television, no computer, and no radio."  
  
"Bummer," Linda said, looking disappointed. She sighed. "Does this mean you still love me?"  
  
"We never stopped loving you, Linda," Martha replied. "Ever." She took Linda's hand and squeezed it tightly. "We will always love you."  
  
"Always," Jonathan added, holding her close to him, kissing her forehead.  
  
"And forever," Clark said. "Short stack."  
  
Linda smiled through her tears. "Can I ask you guys something?"  
  
"Of course," Jonathan said. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What's sex?" Linda asked.  
  
(End of Chapter 16) 


	17. Chapter 17

- - - -  
  
The Kents' eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.  
  
"Linda, where did you hear that?" Martha asked.  
  
"Mattie and Andy told me that's what Darrien was using me for," Linda answered. "What is it?"  
  
"I think this - this is a question you guys should answer," Clark said. "I'll go bale hay." He left the group, trying not to laugh as he headed out the kitchen door.  
  
Jonathan gave Clark a 'traitor' look before he turned back to Linda. She looked up at him with big blue eyes - blue innocent eyes. "Well, um," he said, clearing his throat, trying not to look nervous as his cheeks grew warm. "Sex is . . . " he looked at Martha "is something your mother will be happy to tell you about."  
  
"Me?" Martha asked as Jonathan handed Linda over to her and headed for the kitchen door. "What happened to 'we're in this together?'"  
  
"As I recall, you handed Clark over to me when he asked this very question," Jonathan replied. He smiled. "I think it's only right that you and Linda share this special moment with each other, don't you, sweetie?" Martha gave him a 'you're going to pay' look as he headed out the door. She sighed and looked back at Linda.   
  
"Did I ask a bad question?" the teen asked, looking worried.  
  
"No, of course not, sweetie." Martha put her arm around Linda's shoulders and smiled. "Actually, it shows a lot of character and maturity to be able to come to us and ask us questions - about anything, but especially about this."  
  
"Is this sex a big thing?" Linda asked.  
  
Martha nodded. "Yes, it's a very big thing." She helped Linda too her feet. "How about we get some ice cream and talk in the living room, okay?" Linda nodded and followed Martha down the stairs.  
  
- - - -  
  
Jonathan and Clark worked quietly, baling hay. Linda's question had opened up a whole new world that they would have to talk about eventually, but they were both hesitant in bringing it up. Clark tossed a bale of hay into the loft and glanced at his father. He took a deep breath.  
  
"You know, Dad, we might as well talk about it now," the young man said. "Holding it off will only make it harder to talk about later."  
  
"I know, Clark," Jonathan replied, "but it's still not something I really feel comfortable talking about."  
  
"Why?" Clark asked. "Because it's about Linda asking questions about sex?"  
  
"Yes," Jonathan replied. He stopped and leaned against his pitchfork, and then he sighed.  
  
"You know, just because she has questions, it doesn't mean she's going to be doing anything with it," Clark said.  
  
"Well, I think we can throw that theory out with what nearly happened last night, Clark." He sighed again. "It's happening too fast."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Linda. I mean, it only seems like yesterday that we found her in that spaceship, and now she's asking questions about . . . well, you know. I mean, what's next?"  
  
Clark nodded and walked over. "I know, Dad," he said softly, "but I have a feeling that no matter how grown up she is, she'll always be your little girl, and you'll always be her parents."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Because I'm still your son, and you're always going to be my parents," Clark answered, smiling.  
  
Jonathan slowly smiled and put his hand on his son's shoulder. He just squeezed it gently before pulling his son into a hug. Clark just closed his eyes and rested his head on his father's shoulder as he felt Jonathan's arms wrap around him. No matter how old he got or what he was capable of, he knew he would never grow out of his father's affection.  
  
- - - -   
  
"And that's it?" Linda asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She and Martha sat on the couch, legs curled up under them, a pint of chocolate ice cream and two spoons on the coffee table.  
  
"Well, that's the physical aspect," Martha replied slowly, trying not to sound embarrassed, as she felt her cheeks grow warm. She knew she had nothing to really be embarrassed about, but it was still . . . well, embarrassing. "But there's more to it."  
  
"There's more?" Linda asked, tilting her head.  
  
Martha nodded. "There's the emotional aspect, and that's a big part of it." She took a deep breath. "Linda, when two people decide to become intimate with each other, it's not something to be taken lightly."  
  
"Like how Darrien did with me?" Linda asked.  
  
"Exactly," Martha replied. "Being used is detrimental in any form, but being used like that is . . . well, I'm just glad nothing happened, because I know how much he would have hurt you." Linda leaned back, looking deep in thought. "What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Well," Linda said slowly, "when Darrien and I were in the bedroom, and we were kissing, and he was touching me . . . ." She shrugged. "Part of me felt really . . . tingly." She sighed. "I mean, I know now that it was wrong, but I couldn't help it." She looked at her mother, worried. "Does that make me bad?"  
  
Martha smiled. "No, of course not, Linda. That makes you normal. Everyone has those feelings. You just have to learn to control them until the time is right."  
  
"When is the right time?" Linda asked.  
  
"When you find that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with," Martha answered. She smiled. "That's how it was with your father and me."  
  
"You mean, you and Daddy?" Linda asked, looking a little shocked. Martha smiled and nodded. Linda's face distorted in disgust. "Ew!"  
  
"What?" Martha asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"That's just . . . ew!" Linda looked like she had just eaten a spoonful of mustard.  
  
Martha smiled and scooted over next to Linda, putting her arm around her shoulders. "So, did I answer all your questions?"  
  
Linda nodded. "I think so," she replied.  
  
"I'm glad," Martha said. She smoothed hair from her daughter's face. "You know, we should do this more often. I really enjoy spending time with you like this."  
  
"Me too, Mom," Linda smiled.  
  
The two Kent girls looked over as the kitchen door opened and Jonathan poked his head in. "Is is safe to come back in now?" he asked.  
  
"The coast is clear," Martha replied as she got to her feet. Linda followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"So, how educated is our daughter?" Jonathan asked as Martha busied herself with getting dinner ready.  
  
"I know enough, Daddy," Linda replied as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the island. "And don't worry, I won't be having sex any time soon."  
  
Clark coughed to cover up a laugh, and even Jonathan couldn't help but smile at Linda's bluntness. "That's good to know, sweetie," he said.  
  
"Though I still can't believe you and Mom . . . ." Linda's face became contorted. Clark roared with laughter as his father's expression turned to a mixture of horror and embarrassment.  
  
"I know how you feel, Short Stack," he said.  
  
"And what about you and Lois?" Linda asked. "Are you two . . . you know?" Clark's laughter abruptly stopped, and his expression quickly mirrored his father's.  
  
"Yes, Clark, enlighten us," Jonathan replied, glad the tables had turned on his son. "How are things between you and Lois?"  
  
"They're not like that," Clark said quickly. Jonathan and Martha shared a smile as Clark grabbed Linda's wrist and tugged her towards the door. "Come on, Short Stack, why don't we go tackle some of that homework?"  
  
"Wait," Linda replied. She turned to Jonathan. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Jonathan said slowly. "What is it?"  
  
"Last night," Linda replied, "when you went all ballistic on Darrien . . . I mean, I understand now why you did it . . . but it . . . it really scared me."  
  
Jonathan's expression softened, and he walked over to the young girl. "Sweetie, I know I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have resorted to using violence the way I did. The last thing I wanted to do is for you to see me like that, and I am so sorry I scared you." He put his hands on Linda's shoulders. "But I want you to know this: I'm not sorry for protecting you."  
  
"But you don't really have to, Daddy. I can defend myself easily. I mean, after all, I am a super being."  
  
Jonathan looked her in the eye. "I know, Linda. I know you can fight off ten men. I know you can get out of a place before I can blink." He leaned closer to her, maintaining eye contact. He took her chin gently, getting almost nose to nose. "I don't care. You can vanquish all the villains and right all the wrongs across a thousand worlds" he smiled "but you will still be my little girl."  
  
Linda smiled and nuzzled closer to her father. "Can I be a little taller though?" she asked.  
  
Jonathan chuckled. "I don't know," he replied. "I think you're perfect the way you are."  
  
"Yeah, and if you get any taller," Clark added, "I can't call you Short Stack." Linda giggled in the way that melted the hearts of the men she loved, even if she didn't know it.   
  
Jonathan kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly before handing her off to Clark. "Now, why don't you two have some fun before dinner?" he suggested. "Or maybe Clark can help you with your homework."  
  
Linda laughed. "Good one, Dad," she grinned.  
  
"Hey," Clark said. "I'm insulted."  
  
"Sorry, Clark," Linda replied, "but when you've been surrounded by quantum physics, multi-transdimensional geometry, and tetra geometric physics all your life . . . high school algebra is really child's play." Her grin got wider. "Anyway, I already finished my homework, but I was planning on working on a sketch I started a while back." She glanced at the Kents. "Am I allowed to do that?"  
  
Jonathan and Martha shared a look, then Jonathan smiled at Linda. "Sure, sweetie. You can still do your art."  
  
Linda grinned. "Thanks, Daddy." She grabbed Clark's hand and tugged him out of the house, leaving the Kents inside.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know things are back to normal," Jonathan replied.  
  
"Or about as normal as they can be around here," Martha added.  
  
Jonathan chuckled and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "You know, the kids are out of the house, and all this talk with Linda has made me realize that we haven't really had some alone time in a long time."  
  
"Jonathan, you are horrible," Martha grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jonathan smiled. He quickly scooped his wife into his arms and hurried up stairs as she laughed the entire way.  
  
(End of Chapter 17) 


	18. Chapter 18

- - - -  
  
It was late in the evening, and Clark and Linda were spending some quality time with each other. It had been an uneventful dinner, and now the cousins were unwinding - on the top of the house roof. They were laying on their backs, a thick blanket spread out under them as they looked up at the cloudless sky, enjoying the cool air.  
  
"Clark," Linda said.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"I'm sorry about telling you to stay out my life," Linda replied. "I don't want you to ever leave me, okay? Ever."  
  
"Don't worry," Clark said. "I'm not going anywhere." He tweaked her nose. "Someone needs to keep you in line."  
  
"I'm not that bad," Linda smiled. She smirked. "And I doubt I was anywhere near as bad as you."  
  
Clark laughed. "Maybe we can ask Mom and Dad to compare notes later on, okay?"  
  
Linda nodded. "I'm also sorry about the basketball thing. I know that you wanted to teach me yourself . . . is that why you mean to Darrien?"  
  
"No, I was mean to Darrien because of how he treated you," Clark replied. "But I was hurt that you let him do that." Linda looked upset. "But that doesn't mean we still can't do stuff together. There's still so much to teach you."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, there's learning to drive, ride a bike, ride a skateboard . . . ." He grinned. "Plus I still get to teach you about your powers when they come in." He grabbed her hand. "That will always be our special thing."  
  
"Speaking of special things," Linda replied. "How are things with you and Lois?"   
  
Clark grinned and shrugged. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
Linda nodded. "I'm glad you two made up from the last time."  
  
"Well, the two dozen roses and dinner kinda helped," Clark replied. "And the groveling for three days didn't hurt either."  
  
"You really like her, huh?" Linda asked. "And she really likes you?" Clark nodded. "So, if you guys really like each other, why aren't you having sex?" Linda knew she'd always remember that moment for the rest of her life. Clark's expression changed drastically to pure shock as he let go of her hand, and tumbled down the roof - and over the edge. "Clark!" Linda scrambled over and looked down, and was relieved to see her cousin floating a couple feet below the roof. She watched him float over and land gracefully beside her.  
  
"Sorry," Linda replied, looking horrible. "I shouldn't have asked that."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Clark said. "I, um, well, I think that's something that we, uh, need to talk about, anyway."  
  
"What is it?" Linda asked.  
  
Clark took a few deep breaths, gathering up his courage. "Well, one of the reasons that Lois and I aren't . . . close . . . is because of our . . . differences."  
  
"Because you're an alien, and she's not?" Linda asked.  
  
Clark nodded. "Yeah, that's one thing," he replied. "The other is that she doesn't know about it, and it wouldn't be right to be close without her knowing everything about me."  
  
"Do you think she's not trustworthy?" Linda asked.  
  
"No, I know she's trustworthy," Clark replied. "I just want her to like me for me before I tell her anything. She's still a little stuck on the Superman persona, though it's not too prominent."  
  
Linda nodded, understanding. "You think that's what I should do when I find that someone special to be with?"  
  
"I think it would be a good idea," Clark replied. "I want whoever you're going to be with to like you for you, and not your powers - or anything else about you that doesn't have anything to do with who you are as a person." Linda smiled and snuggled close to him, nuzzling against his side. Clark put his arm around her and held her close as she lay her head on his chest.  
  
"What would I do without you?" she asked softly.  
  
"I ask myself that question every day," Clark whispered. He glanced down and saw Linda's eyes were half closed. He started rubbing her back in a small circle, and he felt her relax under his touch as her eyes slowly closed. He heard her breathing and heartbeat slow, and within a few minutes he knew she was sound asleep. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't wake her he carefully gathered her in his arms, adjusting her so she was leaning against him, and he floated off the roof and down to her window. It was already open, so he floated in and over to her bed. Clark lay his sleeping cousin down and carefully removed her socks and shoes and glasses before he covered her with the sheets. "Sleep sweet, Short Stack." He turned and headed for the window.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
Clark turned around at the soft familiar voice and saw Jonathan standing in the doorway. He was smiling, and his voice had been soft, but there was an edge to it.  
  
"I'm going back to Metropolis," Clark replied.  
  
"I don't think so," Jonathan said. "It's late, Clark, and you're staying put."  
  
"But, Dad -"  
  
"No buts, Clark. You look just as exhausted as Linda is, and I would feel better if you stayed put." He smiled. "Besides, you know you're not allowed to leave until you say goodbye to your mother and me, and she's already asleep, so you'll just have to wait until morning anyway."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes, amused, but he nodded, not even bothering to debate his father. He was tired, really really tired, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I'll take the couch."  
  
"But there's more room here," Jonathan replied. "And I think Linda would really like having you around for a bit longer." He walked over and helped his son over to the bed, pulling back the sheets carefully. He helped his son with his socks and shoes and glasses, setting them aside before tucking Clark under the covers. The cousins immediately snuggled, and Jonathan captured that moment in his heart. He was exhausted and he yawned, but he didn't want to leave his children yet. He carefully lay on the other side of his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, thankful he could reach beyond her to hug his son as well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and soon sleep overtook him.  
  
- - - -  
  
It was a little after midnight when Martha padded into the young girl's room. She had woken up and noticed that Jonathan wasn't in bed next to her. She waited a few minutes, thinking he was making his usual rounds, but when he didn't return she got up to look for him, finding him in his daughter's room, curled up and asleep with both Clark and Linda. She smiled and stood there for a few moments before walked over and closing the bedroom window. Knowing she couldn't sleep alone after all these years, she went over to the side of the bed where her son lay, and carefully snuggled next to him, reaching over and beyond him to hold her husband's arm, helping him cocoon their children between them.  
  
Martha watched her children sleep for a few moments before she looked up. "Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for bringing this wounded angel into our lives, and thank you for giving our warrior angel a new reason to come home." She smoothed some hair from Clark's face and kissed his cheek before snuggling close to him and resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
(End of Chapter 18) 


	19. Chapter 19

- - - -  
  
Jimmy was whistling the theme from "2001: A Space Odessy" as he walked to an empty computer in the computer lab at Metropolis High. He was thankful for study breaks - he had had enough studying for one day, and it was only eleven o'clock. The young man dropped his backpack next to the desk and sat in his chair, where he booted up the computer, logged in, and went to check his email. Most of it was spam, and he sighed, but then he spotted one from stardust15artlover.com, and he immediately opened it, reading the long email that was waiting for him:  
  
_Dear Jimmy,  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, but things have been a little hectic around here. Since that's the case, I think it might be best to fill you in.  
  
First of all, Dick and I didn't work out. He's the guy I met on my first day at school, remember? Well, anyway, I know he likes me, and I like him, and I decided to give us a try, so we went to Homecoming together. We had a blast with everyone, but it wasn't really anything special - other than being my first dance. My only regret was that I had to leave Dick in order to save the guy who was chosen to be this year's scarecrow.   
  
You know, I don't understand how people can pick someone, strip him to his boxers, string him up in a field, and paint an S on his chest. By the time I got to him he was unconscious and dehydrated, but he was going to be fine. I was so furious that no one was going to do anything, so I stepped in and managed to get the people who did that to confess. They were suspended from school for three weeks, and the story got printed up in the Ledger and the Torch. Clark said it even made the news in Metropolis, but Dad grounded me for disobeying him, so I don't know if he's just saying it to make me feel better. I understand why Dad was mad, but don't you think the grounding thing was going too far?_  
  
Jimmy snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew Linda was really new to the whole parental stuff, but he really wanted to email her back and tell her she was lucky enough to have a father who cared enough to punish her when she did something wrong - unlike his father, who hadn't shown his face in years. He took a deep breath and went back to reading the email:  
  
_Well, anyway, then this new guy, Darrien Bounder came into the picture. He's on the basketball team, and he seemed really sweet and everything, but my friends didn't like him, and then when he came over for dinner Mom, Dad, and Clark didn't like him either. I was so mad at them, because I really liked him and he said he liked me. The next day, he convinced me that because Dad wasn't my biological father I didn't have to listen to him, and I'm ashamed to say that he lured me in to his lies - even the one about him liking me. I snuck out and went to a party with him, and he led me to a bedroom upstairs._  
  
Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows, and he felt his anger starting to build as he continued:  
  
_It was a close call, but nothing happened, because Dad showed up with a shotgun, and he went ballistic. He was so mad at Darrien, and even though he didn't use the gun - well, not against Darrien directly - he still scared me. He made me go to the truck, and he dragged Darrien out, but then Darrien broke and ran for his Jeep. I went to join him, because I was so mad at Dad, but then Dad shot bullets into Darrien's tires, so he made us get in the truck. He dropped Darrien off at his house, and then he drove us home. Dick, who had told Dad about where to find Darrien and me, left, and then I went into the house. Dad followed me inside, and Mom and Clark were there, and . . . well, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
I was so mad at all of them for what had happened, and we had our first real fight. I won't bore you with everything that was said, but I'm really ashamed to say that I told them I hated them. I didn't think I was capable of hurting anyone like that, but apparently I am.  
_  
Jimmy's anger lessened as he read those words. It was almost like he could hear Linda's voice breaking with that last paragraph, her blue eyes filled with tears. He took a deep breath and kept reading:  
  
_Well, the next day, I was set straight by a lot of people. First of all, Mattie and the gang set me straight by telling me what type of person Darrien was - a jerk - and what his real motivation was - he wanted to have sex with me. Then, Dick and I had a talk about our relationship. I still hadn't told him that I wanted to be friends, because I was scared that I'd hurt him and he'd hate me, but it turns out I hurt him far worse by not telling him the truth. But we made up, and we're still going to be friends.  
  
Then, after school I confronted Darrien about what he did, and I tried to talk to him, but he was being unreasonable. Then he got mad at Dad for what Dad did, and he said he was going to make Dad pay for that, and I got mad at him, and I told him not to talk about my father that way. He said that Dad wasn't my father, and I got mad and ended up shoving him in his own locker and locked him in it.  
_  
Jimmy laughed out loud at that paragraph, then he quickly stifled it, because of the glares he was getting from the other students. Smiling, he went back to reading.  
  
_But that was nothing to what happened when I got home.  
  
First of all, I apologized so much to Dad, Mom, and Clark for all the things I said. I knew they didn't have any reason to forgive me, but they did. Weird huh? Then I think I dropped a bombshell on them when I asked them was sex was, since I didn't know (my biological parents never really discussed it with me).  
_  
Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt his face growing warm. He glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, and he was reluctant in reading the rest, but he forced himself to, praying Linda wouldn't saying anything else that he knew he shouldn't be hearing.   
  
_Well, anyway, Dad and Clark bolted to do chores, and Mom and I had a really interesting discuss on how sex should be between two people who really care about each other, because of the emotional involvement, and I can see why, but you know it's really icky thinking about Mom and Dad being -  
_  
Jimmy's eyes widened as he quickly hit the scroll down button on the screen. He scrolled for a few moments, finally finding a place where Linda was finished with her little 'show and tell' bit on her new discovery.  
  
_Well, anyway, that's pretty much it. I've been grounded for the rest of the month, so I wrote this at school in the torch office. If you email me back I might not answer right away, which really bites, but I guess I kinda deserve it. I'm still learning about a lot of things, but it's nice to know that my family and friends will be there for me when I need them.   
  
I hope things are going well with you. Please write me back, okay?  
  
Linda  
  
PS - Don't tell Clark about the locker incident, please. I haven't told Mom and Dad, because they won't understand, and I doubt Clark would either._  
  
Jimmy sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was glad for an update on his friend, but part of him wished he didn't know. He couldn't stop the anger from building up in him at the thought of what almost happened to Linda, even though nothing actually happened. His reporter instincts kicked in as he got into his internet browser and went to the Smallville High School website and did a search in the school directory. He easily found Darrien's bio, and Jimmy narrowed his eyes. He hated the guy with every fiber of his being, even though he knew he had no right to - he wasn't involved in Linda's life.   
  
Still, it sounded like no one had really drilled it into Darrien that what he did was wrong, and it didn't seem that Darrien had apologized to Linda for his behavior. Jimmy couldn't just sit by and accept that, even if anyone else could. He glanced at the wall clock. It was eleven fifteen. If he left now, he could get to Smallville in about three hours. He quickly gathered up his things, knowing what he was doing was wrong, especially skipping school, but he didn't care as he logged off and headed out of the computer lab. He had a friend to help.  
  
(End of Chapter 19) 


	20. Chapter 20

- - - -  
  
Linda leaned back and admired the sketch on her easel. She had been working on it at home in her spare time, but she wanted to finish it soon, so she had brought it to school, intending on finishing it after her classes (there was no after school practice that day, which she was thankful for), because it was important for her to show it to her family later that night. With the tip of her tongue sticking out between her lips she gripped the charcoal pencil in her hand and went back to work.  
  
Cutter stuck his head in, smiling. "Hey, Linda," he replied. "How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad," Linda replied. "I'm almost finished." She looked over. "How's the paper coming?"  
  
"Still digging around, trying to find out who locked Darrien in his locker yesterday and welded it shut," Cutter answered as he walked over. "Sheriff Ross is not talking, but I think he knows more than he's saying." He glanced at her, and he saw her smirk. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"  
  
"Why would you say that?" Linda asked.  
  
"Well, you're friends with the sheriff," Cutter replied. "And you were here after school yesterday."  
  
"So, are you saying I did it?" Linda asked. Cutter shrugged. "Come on, Cutter, look at me. Do I look like I could catch someone like Darrien off guard and shove him in his locker?"  
  
"Honestly," Cutter said slowly, "no, not really. No offense."  
  
Linda smiled. "None taken." She went back to her sketch.  
  
Cutter watched her for a few moments. "That's really good, Linda."  
  
"You think so?" Linda asked.  
  
Cutter nodded. "I think your family's going to really like this - especially your father."  
  
"I think after everything that's happened, I still want him to know how much he means to me."  
  
Cutter patted her shoulder. "I think he already knows." He left, and Linda grinned as she continued her work.  
  
- - - -  
  
Jimmy carefully made his way into the empty school, thankful school was out for the day, but not sure where he'd be able to find Darrien. Since he saw in the jock's bio that he was a basketball player he headed for the gym . . . if he could figure out where in the world the gym was. He walked through the hallways, admiring the bright colors and the different signs and banners shouting school spirit everywhere. He allowed himself a smile as he turned the corner, then he stopped short when he saw Darrien heading towards him, bouncing a basketball in front of him. The young photographer narrowed his eyes as he walked over.  
  
"Darrien Bounder?" he asked.  
  
Darrien stopped and raised his eyebrow at the short guy. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you." He got close to Darrien and stood on his toes, getting in the jock's face. "About Linda."  
  
"Out of my face," Darrien said as he frowned, shoving Jimmy back.   
  
Jimmy had taken boxing, fencing, and a little martial arts and hand to hand - one of the perks of being friends with Bibbo and spending a good portion of his early teens on the streets - and he set his feet quickly, so he didn't stumble. He stood as tall as his five foot seven inch frame allowed, not bothering to even straighten his jacket.  
  
"You owe Linda an apology for how you treated her," Jimmy said. Darrien snorted and tried to walk past Jimmy, but the photographer blocked his path. "I mean it, Darrien."  
  
"Who are you?" Darrien asked. "Another member of her loser family?"  
  
"I'm Jimmy Olsen," Jimmy replied. "I'm a friend of Linda's."  
  
It was like a light bulb went off over Darrien's head. "So, you're Jimmy, huh?" he asked. "Linda mentioned you once." He sized Jimmy up, and smiled amused. "What a runt." He paused, then the realization hit him as a horrible grin spread across his face. "Wait, it all makes sense, now."  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked, his guard up.  
  
"You like the little bh, don't you?"  
  
Jimmy glared at Darrien for a moment, then leaned back half a step. He ran his eyes up and down once. Darrien narrowed his eyes; was.... was this runt sizing him up?? Finally Jimmy shook his head and chuckled humorlessly to himself. "You know," he said with an expression of resolution, "my father always told me that I should just walk away from idiots like you, that I should just not even waste my time." He turned away, still looking calmly.... superior.  
  
Darrien was about to start dribbling again when the runt executed an impressive pivot, swinging around to face the taller boy with dangerous eyes; suddenly Jimmy Olsen no longer looked quite so insignificant. His voice was low and quiet, yet it still managed to reverberate in the air. "I am nothing like my father!"  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda smiled as she put the finishing touches on her sketch when the double doors slammed open, and Wally came running in. He was out of breath, but he looked really excited.  
  
"What is it, Wally?" she asked as she got to her feet.  
  
"Some . . . guy," Wally gasped, "is . . . kicking . . . the crap . . . out of . . . Darrien."  
  
"What?" Linda looked shocked.  
  
Wally nodded. "Cutter's taking . . . pictures. It's beautiful. Come on."   
  
Linda hesitated for a second, but her curiosity got the better of her, so she followed Wally out into the hall and ran with him down the corridor. They turned the corner and stopped short. Cutter was standing nearby, holding his camera, taking shots, and Linda couldn't believe the scene before her.   
  
Principal Turner was standing on one side of the hall, restraining Darrien. The jock looked absolutely rabid, and his face reminded Linda of Rudy Jones' face when she telekinetically pummeled him with objects a few months back. What surprised her more was Assistant Principal Jefferson standing on the other side of the hall - restraining Jimmy. Linda wasn't shocked so much by the bruises and scratches on his face as she was to the fact that he was there in the first place.  
  
"Jimmy?" she asked.  
  
The young photographer looked over, and the anger in his expression softened. "Hey, Linda."  
  
"You know this young man?" Turner asked Linda.  
  
"He's a friend of mine," Linda replied.  
  
"Funny, I haven't seen you around school," Turner said to Jimmy. "Or Smallville, for that matter."  
  
"He's from Metropolis," Linda replied.  
  
"So, you came all the way from Metropolis to what?" Jefferson asked the photographer. "To beat up Mr. Bounder?"  
  
"Yeah, I did nothing, and this freak jumps me!" Darrien shouted.  
  
"Darrien, shut up," Turner said. "You're in trouble too. Now, both of you are going to my office, where I'm calling Sheriff Ross to help us sort through this matter." He looked at his three students. "And you three get going before you wind up with detention." He turned to Cutter. "And those pictures had better not wind up in the Torch, Mr. Sharp."  
  
"You can't silence freedom of the press, Mr. Turner," Cutter replied.  
  
"Mr. Sharp," Turner warned. "Don't try my patience." He and Jefferson left with the two, and the Smallville teens watched.  
  
"Does he honestly think he can stop me?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can see the front page," Wally said. "'Metropolis Teen Clobbers Smallville Jock.'" He chuckled. "With a smaller headline reading 'Third Day's Not The Charm For Team Captain.'"  
  
"Guys, I don't want those pictures in the Torch either," Linda said.  
  
"What?" Cutter asked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want my friend treated as a story," Linda replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find out what really happened." She headed off after Jimmy and the others.  
  
- - - -  
  
Jonathan was drinking his afternoon cup of coffee with honey while Martha read the Ledger. They sat in silence for a few moments before the phone rang. Martha went to answer it, and she got it on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" she said. She smiled. "Hi, sweetie." Her smile quickly faded. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" A few moments later, her eyebrows shot up, and her jaw dropped. "You're where?" Jonathan looked over, furrowing his eyebrows, curious. Martha sighed, rubbing her head. "Yes, of course, we'll be right there." She hung up.  
  
"What's wrong, Martha?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Martha turned to face her husband, a look of shock all over her face. "Linda's in jail."  
  
(End of Chapter 20) 


	21. Chapter 21

- - - -  
  
Jonathan and Martha hurried into the jailhouse, and saw Pete talking with one of his deputies. The sheriff looked up, saw the Kents, and excused himself. He headed over to the Kents.  
  
"What happened?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Is Linda okay?" Martha added.  
  
"Oh, she's fine," Pete reassured the parents. "She's in the back with Jimmy."  
  
"Jimmy?" Jonathan asked, his eyes widening. "As in Jimmy Olsen?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him," Pete answered.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Martha asked. "For that matter, what's Linda doing here?"  
  
"Well, apparently, Jimmy came to Smallville, looking to talk with Darrien about how he treated Linda. Words were exchanged, including Darrien calling Linda a . . . ." He trailed off. "Uh, not sure if I should say this."  
  
"Pete, just tell us," Jonathan replied.  
  
"Uh, well, he called her a b h," Pete said slowly.  
  
"Where is he?" Jonathan growled.  
  
"He's in a cell in the back, don't worry," Pete replied. "He's going to stay there a while; we can't find his paperwork. Anyway, they got into a fight and I had to detain both of them."  
  
"How does Linda fit into this?" Martha asked.  
  
"Well, she wanted to stay with Jimmy," Pete explained, "but Principal Turner told her to leave, so she had her choice of detention or jail. She chose jail."  
  
"That's it, she's not leaving the house again," Martha said.  
  
"But I didn't arrest her," Pete added quickly. "I just detained her, and she's been with Jimmy ever since we got here." He jerked his thumb towards the back. "They're back there. Door's already unlocked."  
  
"Have you called Jimmy's mother?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Couldn't reach her," Pete replied. He sighed, lowering his voice. "Look, I don't condone fighting, but I really don't want to keep him locked up for hours trying to get in touch with his mother, and he hasn't officially been arrested . . . ." He glanced at the Kents.  
  
Jonathan sighed. "He can stay with us, Pete," he said. "We can keep trying to contact his mother."  
  
"Thanks," Pete said. He shook his head, chuckling. "Jimmy must really like Linda to skip school and drive here just to defend her honor."  
  
"He skipped school?" Jonathan asked. He turned to Martha. "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." The Kents left, heading for the back.  
  
"What would possess a boy to skip school and drive three hours just to punch another boy for insulting a girl?" Martha asked.  
  
Jonathan shrugged. "I'd have done it for you."  
  
Martha gave him a look as they came to one of the cells. They saw Linda and Jimmy sitting side by side on bench, talking quietly. Linda looked over and saw her parents standing on the other side of the bars. She smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Linda, honey, what happened?" Martha asked.  
  
"It's my fault," Jimmy said. He looked over, and the Kents were startled to see the bruises and his split lip. "I tried to tell her to leave."  
  
"Jimmy, it would be a really good idea for you to just be quiet right now," Jonathan said. "You're in enough trouble as it is." Jimmy hung his head, and Jonathan's expression softened. "Martha, why don't you and Linda go wait in the truck? I want to have a word with Jimmy."  
  
"Come on, Linda," Martha replied. Linda looked reluctant.  
  
"Linda, go with your mother," Jonathan said. He watched as Linda exited the cell and left with Martha, then he turned back to Jimmy. He took a deep breath and walked over, sitting next to the teen on the bench. "Okay, now, talk to me." Jimmy just stared ahead. Jonathan sighed. "Jimmy, Pete told us what happened, so you don't have to tell me about that. What I'm curious about is why you decided to skip school." Jimmy opened his mouth, but Jonathan stopped him. "And don't tell me it's just because you like her." Jimmy looked surprised. "Oh, don't give me that look, Jimmy. It's not much of a secret . . . except to Linda."  
  
Jimmy sighed. "But that's just it, Mr. Kent . . . it is because I like her that I did what I did." He took a deep breath. "But I didn't go looking for a fight. I just simply wanted him to apologize for doing what he did to Linda."  
  
Jonathan nodded, then he stopped. "What a minute. How did you know about Darrien? Did Clark tell you?" Jimmy hesitated. "Jimmy, spill it."  
  
Jimmy stopped, then he looked over meekly. "Actually, Linda told me."  
  
"How?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"She emailed me . . . this morning - from school."  
  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. He'd talk to Linda about that later. "Okay. Now, Jimmy, did you honestly think that you could talk to someone like Darrien without fighting?"  
  
"Mr. Kent, I honestly didn't intend to fight him," Jimmy replied, "but then he called Linda a . . . well, I guess you know what he called her. And I . . . I just lost it." He hung his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jonathan sighed and put an arm around Jimmy's shoulders. "Jimmy, skipping school and fighting were wrong," he said, "but thank you for standing up for her."  
  
"You don't have to say that, Mr. Kent," Jimmy said glumly.  
  
"Jimmy, I never say anything I don't mean," Jonathan replied. "And I meant what I said." He patted his back. "Now, let's say we get you back to the farm? We can do some chores . . . call your mother."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Not really," Jonathan answered. "Come on." He helped Jimmy to his feet and led him out of the cell. They were about ready to leave the back when they heard a when they heard a slow, rhythmic sound. Jonathan and Jimmy turned around and saw Darrien sitting in the corner of the back cell, clapping. Jonathan was surprised he hadn't noticed the jock earlier; he must have really been focused on Jimmy and his daughter.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to cry," Darrien replied sarcastically.  
  
"Jimmy, go wait in the truck," Jonathan said. Jimmy didn't think twice as he hurried out. Jonathan slowly walked over to Darrien's cell and looked down at the teen. "I'm only going to tell you this once, Darrien, so you better listen: if you ever call my daughter a bh again, you'll find great difficulty in ever saying anything again." He turned and walked into the lobby, where Pete was waiting.  
  
"Everything okay?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine," Jonathan answered. "We're going to get going now."  
  
Pete nodded. "Oh, Mr. Kent," he said, his voice low, "tell Linda the next time she uses her heat vision to not weld the entire door to the locker. It took us over two hours to get Darrien out."  
  
Jonathan stopped short. He wanted to know what Linda did, but right now his anger and frustration were running on high. "I'll do better than that. I'll tell her that there won't be a next time for welding locker doors. I may want to do some damage to the kid but my daughter is not going to think it's okay to pull stunts like this - there could have been a lot of problems."  
  
Pete shrugged. "Mr. Kent, that was yesterday, and I don't know what happened, but I can safely assume that Darrien doesn't know Linda used her eyes to spot weld the locker."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Pete." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm going to go home and sort through this. Thanks for your help." He turned and left.  
  
(End Chapter 21) 


	22. Chapter 22

- - - -  
  
Clark, Lois, and Chloe were busy discussing their story about the Metropolis PD's recent drug bust when Perry come out of his office looking blown away. The reporters immediately noticed.  
  
"What's wrong, Chief?" Clark asked.  
  
"Something up with the copy?" Lois asked.  
  
"No," Perry answered. "I just got a call." He looked a little relieved and confused at the same time.  
  
"What is it, Chief?" Chloe pressed.  
  
"Well, Olsen is not missing," Perry replied. They had been worried when Jimmy's school called about three hours ago, asking if the young photographer was there. They knew that Jimmy could be anywhere, and they also knew that there was probably no need to be concerned, but they couldn't help worrying just the same - and be upset and a little angry as well. Clark even went scouring the city for an hour with no results.  
  
"That's good," Lois said. She paused. "That is good, right?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure," Perry replied. "He's not going to be in today."  
  
"Why not?" Clark asked. "Is he okay?"  
  
Perry shrugged. "Well, he's alive . . . for the moment. He's, uh, actually, uh, he's stuck in Smallville. Apparently, he skipped school and work and town today to drive there." The three reporters shared odd glances.  
  
"Uh, why?" Clark asked.  
  
Perry looked at him slowly. "Evidently . . . to get the crud beat out of him."  
  
Clark immediately felt - and looked - protective. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Perry said, "apparently, he took off on his own today to go to Smallville to . . . to nail some boy for disrespecting your cousin." The reporters' eyes bulged out like they were about to pop out of their heads.  
  
"Is he okay?" Lois asked.  
  
Perry nodded, and said, "For the moment. He got detained by the sheriff, but he wasn't arrested, so he got sent home - your home, Kent."  
  
"You mean . . . he's with my parents?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yep," Perry answered.  
  
Clark groaned. "Lois, start calling funeral homes - we need prices on junior coffins." He turned to Perry. "Did anyone call his mom?"  
  
"Your father said he was going to do that after getting off with me," Perry replied. "He also told me to tell you to not to get involved until after Jimmy's gone. He emphasized that, and his tone implied pain if you don't listen to him. Now, I suggest you all get back to work." He headed back to his office, but Clark stopped him.  
  
"Did he say anything about Linda?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Well, your father said she went with Jimmy when he was detained," Perry replied. "She's not in any trouble - that I know of, anyway."  
  
"Which probably means she is," Clark said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, get back to work." Perry left the trio and went back to his office. Lois and Chloe shared a smile and snickered. Clark heard them and tilted his head.   
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lois answered as her cheeks turned red. She and Chloe glanced at each other and snickered as they walked away, leaving Clark to wonder who else in his life was becoming unhinged.  
  
- - - -  
  
Beads of sweat formed on Jimmy's head as he mucked out the stalls in the barn. He paused and leaned again the pitchfork and turned as Linda lifted a bale of hay onto a hook connected to a pulley. He watched while she went over to the rope hooked onto the nearby wall, grabbed it, and pulled. The bale slowly rose into the air until it was level with the loft above.  
  
"Wow." Jimmy smiled, impressed.  
  
"What?" Linda asked, gasping softly, as she tied the rope back on its hook. She hated having to fake her fatigue in order to keep Jimmy from finding out her secret. She was frustrated she couldn't just lift and toss like she normally did.  
  
"You doing that," Jimmy said. "I didn't think you could." He shrugged. "No, offense, but you don't look that strong."  
  
"Three straight months of farm chores, day and night," Linda replied. "It's bound to build some muscles." She grinned and flexed her arms a bit.  
  
Jimmy chuckled. "Is that how you were able to shove Darrien in his locker?" he asked.  
  
Linda nodded. "I see you got my email."  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy replied. He took a deep breath. "Sounds like you had pretty busy week."  
  
Linda shrugged. "I don't mind it too much."  
  
Jimmy put the pitchfork aside and walked over. "But I mind when you get hurt." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "And I'm sorry that happened."  
  
"Why did you come here?" Linda asked. She was tempted to ask him earlier, but she had been more concerned for her friend's well-being at the time. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because you're my friend," Jimmy replied. "And you didn't deserve to be treated that way - especially by someone like Darrien."  
  
Linda was deeply touched by what Jimmy said. She just stared into his brown eyes for a few moments before she stood up on her tip toes and softly kissed him. She pulled back and smiled when she saw his dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Uh . . . what was that for?" Jimmy asked slowly.  
  
"A thank you kiss," Linda answered. "A girl must always give her hero a thank you kiss." She reached up and studied his face, then she stood on her toes again. To Jimmy's surprise she started kissing his cuts and bruises.  
  
"Uh, not, not to sound ungrateful or anything," he stammered, "but what are you doing?"  
  
"Making it better," Linda replied. She paused halfway through his face. "Mom always said that kissing the wounds made them feel better." She smiled and resumed her little endeavor as Jimmy just stood there and took it - like a man. Linda finished sooner than he would have liked, but her last kiss was once again on Jimmy's mouth as she kissed his split lip. The sound of a loud distinctly masculine throat clearing shook both teens back into reality. They looked over and saw Jonathan standing just inside the barn doors, arms folded and looking rather . . . perturbed.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Linda replied, smiling.  
  
"Linda, please go into the house," the farmer said, trying not to yell.  
  
Linda's smile faded. She sensed her father's apprehension, and she knew why; she could practically hear his thoughts. "Dad, please don't get mad at Jimmy. I kissed him."  
  
"Linda, we'll talk about that later," Jonathan replied. "Along with your little locker incident with Darrien yesterday."   
  
Linda looked at Jimmy. "Did you tell him?"  
  
"No, of course not," Jimmy replied. "You asked me not to tell, and I didn't."  
  
"You knew?" Jonathan asked, his voice rising.  
  
"Linda told me this morning in her email," Jimmy protested meekly, holding his hands out in surrender.  
  
Jonathan sighed, clearly frustrated. He closed his eyes, silently counting to ten. "Linda. House. Now." Linda nodded and glanced at Jimmy, giving him an apologetic look before she hurried past her father out of the barn. Jimmy glanced at Jonathan, and he wished he could turn invisible, but he took a deep breath and stood there, knowing he deserved whatever Jonathan had in mind for him.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Kent," he said softly, "look, I'm sorry. I should have stopped Linda from kissing me. I just -"  
  
"Jimmy, don't," Jonathan interrupted. He sighed. "Look, I am really not in the mood for having a discussion about who kissed who. I just got off the phone with your mother." Jimmy winced. "She won't be able to leave Metropolis until six."  
  
"Is she mad?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No, she's furious," Jonathan replied. "Which is why Mr. Bibbowski will be coming with her; he's going to drive to give her time to calm down, though I'm willing to bet that she's still going to have enough in her to have a really, really, really long discussion with you about skipping school - among other things."  
  
"B-b-b-bibbo?" Jimmy squeaked. "I'm dead."  
  
"No," Jonathan said, "but I have a feeling you're going to wish you were by the time they're done with you. Now, finish your chores. Dinner's going to be at six-thirty." He turned and walked out of the barn, leaving the young photographer to his thoughts as he sighed and went back to work.  
  
(End of Chapter 22) 


	23. Chapter 23

- - - -  
  
Jonathan walked into the house, silently reminding himself to keep his temper in check. He stopped when he saw Linda sitting at the island, looking upset. Martha sat next to her, a hand on her shoulder. He sighed as he closed the door.  
  
"Linda, we need to talk," he said calmly.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" Linda asked. "Because I kissed Jimmy?"  
  
"You kissed Jimmy?" Martha asked Linda, her eyes widening.  
  
"And she locked Darrien in his locker yesterday," Jonathan replied. "And she welded the door to the frame with her heat vision. It took the police two hours to get Darrien out."  
  
"Linda," Martha said in disbelief, "why did you do that?"  
  
"Because he called Daddy a hick farmer jerk," Linda replied. "And he said he wasn't my real father."  
  
"Linda, no matter what anyone calls me," Jonathan said, "you can't go shoving them into lockers or using your heat vision. Believe me, I've been called far worse."  
  
"He also wanted to hurt you," Linda added.  
  
"Did he say that?" Martha asked.  
  
Linda shook her head. "He didn't say it, but I could feel it. I didn't scan his mind. I just felt so much anger directed at you . . . and I didn't want anything to happen to you." She hung her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jonathan sighed and walked over, sitting on the stool next to his daughter. "Sweetie, I'm really touched that you want to protect me, but you don't have to. It's our job to protect you." He took a deep breath, trying to phrase the next part carefully. "And we already talked about how to use your powers a long time ago, didn't we?" Linda nodded. "And what did we say?"  
  
"Never use my powers unless someone or myself is in immediate danger," Linda replied. "And try to use them secretly if at all possible."  
  
"Exactly," Jonathan replied. "And my life wasn't in immediate danger. Besides, you could have hurt Darrien."  
  
"A little third degree burn never hurt anyone," Linda replied.   
  
"Linda," Jonathan said sternly.  
  
"I'm kidding, Daddy." She sighed. "So, does this mean I'm grounded longer?"  
  
"No," Jonathan answered. "Not this time. Consider this a warning." Linda nodded, and Jonathan looked at Martha. She nodded. "And now, we need to talk about Jimmy."  
  
"Look, before you say anything, can I say something?" Linda asked.  
  
"Of course," Martha replied. "What is it?"  
  
"I like him," Linda said. "I mean, I really like him." She paused. "I have never felt this way about anyone - ever. I feel so at ease with him, like I can just be myself, and I've never really felt that with any of my friends. We always have fun together, and I know he likes me, and I don't even have to be a mind reader to know that. I know it was wrong for him to skip school to come here today, but he came to defend my honor." She shook her head. "No one's ever done that." She blushed a bit. "And his kisses are so . . . heh, I can't even describe what they feel like."  
  
Jonathan sighed. "Linda, I don't -" He stopped, realizing that there was going to be no easy way to say this to her. He sighed. "We don't want you to see Jimmy, Linda."  
  
"Why not?" Linda asked. "I mean, I know Darrien was bad, but you've know Jimmy for two years. He's a good person. Why can't I see him?"  
  
"Because he's seeing someone else," Martha said gently. She saw Linda's expression change to disbelief as tears filled her eyes. "Honey, I'm so sorry."  
  
"But," Linda said softly, "but . . . but I don't understand. Why was he so nice to me?"  
  
"Because you're his friend," Jonathan replied. "And that's what friends do for each other." Linda shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek. She hurried from the island and up the stairs. Jonathan started after her, but Martha stopped him.  
  
"Jonathan, let her go," Martha said.  
  
"But I -"  
  
"Jonathan, I know," Martha replied, "but she's feeling hurt and humiliated, and the last thing she wants is to be around anyone right now."   
  
"I didn't want to tell her that," Jonathan said softly.  
  
Martha reached over and squeezed his hand. "I know. I know." She changed stools and sat next to her husband, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
- - - -   
  
Dinner had been served and the Kents began eating in silence. Linda was still up in her room, and Jonathan and Martha decided to leave her alone for the time being. Jimmy was sitting with the Kents, moving food around on his plate but not eating anything. After a few moments Jonathan looked up and noticed the young photographer's demeanor.  
  
"Jimmy," he said, "you need to eat something."  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Jimmy mumbled.  
  
"Will you eat just a little something?" Martha asked. "Please?"  
  
Jimmy stared at his plate as he thought about it for a moment. After a minute he sighed and started eating slowly. He ate only five bites of green beans before he put his fork down. Martha looked at her husband, urging him to talk to the boy, and Jonathan nodded. He put down his fork and sighed.  
  
"Jimmy, we need to talk," he said. "It's about Linda."  
  
"Look, about the kisses, I know I should have stopped, but -"  
  
Jonathan held up a hand. "Jimmy, don't apologize." He took a deep breath. "Look, Linda told us that she really likes you." He saw Jimmy perk up a little. "And normally, we wouldn't have a problem with it, but we have two, and we need to talk to you about them. The first problem is that you have feelings for her as well. The second, you're dating Lucy." He sighed. "Jimmy, you can't do this - not to Linda, not to Lucy, and not to yourself. It's not fair to any of you."  
  
"But I - but we . . . ." Jimmy sighed in defeat, whatever will he had shutting down. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"We want you to be honest with Linda," Martha said. "Tell her that you and her are just friends, and that you're seeing Lucy. We can tell her as many times as humanly possible, but she needs to hear that from you, Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy's mind whirled with what the Kents had just told him. He sighed. "Okay," he replied softly. "I'll tell her."  
  
"Thank you, Jimmy," Jonathan replied sincerely.  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy said. He slowly got to his feet. "Excuse me." He left the table and headed out of the house, leaving Jonathan and Martha alone at the table.  
  
- - - -  
  
Jimmy leaned on his arms against the rail of the porch, letting the soft breeze hit his face, cooling it. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall down his cheeks. He thought about the events in his life that led up to that evening, and he came to the conclusion that he was jerk, plain and simple.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been standing there when he heard the kitchen door open. He rubbed his eyes, not wanting anyone to see him cry, before he turned around. He stopped when he saw Linda standing just outside the house. The soft glow from the kitchen made her look almost angelic, even though he could tell she was upset.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
"Hi," he replied, his voice just as soft.  
  
"I think we need to talk," Linda replied as she closed the door. Jimmy nodded, and she walked over the porch swing. She sat down, and Jimmy walked over and sat down - on the far end from her. "Look, um, I know things have been really weird lately."  
  
"Yeah, they have," Jimmy replied.  
  
Linda looked over at Jimmy, and he looked away from her. The young girl had to bit her lip. He doesn't like me if he can't even look at me, she thought. She took a deep breath. "Jimmy?" He slowly looked over. "Do you hate me?"   
  
"Of course not," he said. "You're my . . . my friend. Why would you think I hate you?"   
  
Linda shrugged. "No reason. Just making sure, after everything that's happened. " Her parents were right. Jimmy didn't like her that way. How could she have been so stupid? No one could like her that way. She didn't deserve it, especially from someone like Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy felt like sinking below the house as he watched the young girl. He knew he had just broken her heart - he could see it in her eyes - and he knew it was his fault. He took a deep breath and edged closer to her. "Look, Linda, I -"  
  
"You know how I said I've been grounded for the rest of the month?" Linda interrupted. Jimmy slowly nodded. "Do you think Mom and Dad will still let me dress up Krypto and Streaky?" She knew it was a dumb question, but she didn't want to talk anymore about her relationship with Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy was taken aback by her question, and he was a little hurt she responded that way, but he also knew he deserved it. He also knew where their relationship stood, and as much as he hated it, no matter how much it hurt, he would respect it. He sighed. "They might," he said. "What kind of costumes did you get them?"  
  
"Actually, I made them," Linda replied. "Mom taught me how to sew, so, I made simple costumes: little capes with yellow S-shields on them."  
  
"So, they're superpets, huh?" Jimmy asked. He smiled a bit. "Krypto the Super Pup, and Streaky the Super Cat." He chuckled slightly. "That would be . . . something."  
  
"Clark didn't think it was too amusing," Linda said. "He said Superman would roll his eyes at them."  
  
"Well, I think they'd look really nice," Jimmy replied.   
  
Linda looked over. "Really?"  
  
Jimmy nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Linda smiled slightly, then she reached over and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"For being my friend," Linda answered, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
Jimmy hugged her back. "I'm not much of a friend." The two just stayed that way, holding each other for a few moments in silence before they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. They pulled away and looked over as Crown Victoria - an older model without the curves - pulled up to the scalloped fence and parked.   
  
Jimmy winced. "Well, nice knowing you, Linda," he said.  
  
"Who's that?" Linda asked as the car engine turned off.  
  
"My mother," Jimmy replied.  
  
(End of Chapter 23) 


	24. Chapter 24

- - - -  
  
Linda watched in curiosity as a man and woman got out of the car. The man was tall, had dark hair, and he wore jeans, a dark shirt, a dark jacket, and loafers. The woman was of average height, maybe slightly taller than Martha, with red hair, and she wore a black pants suit with black flats. Even from the distance Linda could see they looked very angry as they headed towards the house. The young girl glanced at Jimmy, and she could see him trying to shrink into the swing. The man and woman marched up the stairs and over to the two, staring down at them. Linda had to crane her neck up - she didn't realize how tall the man was.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, it's a walking tree!" Linda exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
Bibbo rolled his eyes a bit. He was used to that remark, but it still annoyed him a little. "Actually, I'm Bibbo." He eyed the young girl, recognizing her instantly from Jimmy's descriptions. "And you must be Linda. Jimmy's mentioned you a few times." He nodded to the woman. "This is Jimmy's mother, Mary Olsen."  
  
"Hi," Linda replied softly. She made sure not to make any sudden moves that might set her off.  
  
Mary Olsen looked over and nodded at Linda. "Hello, Linda," she replied before turning back to her son. "James Bartholomew Olsen, what in the world were you thinking?"  
  
Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he replied.  
  
"You don't, huh?" Mary said. "Well, why don't you sit there and think about it while Mr. Bibbowski and I go and talk with Linda's parents." She left the teens with Bibbo and walked to the door. She knocked a couple of times, and in a few moments the door was opened by Jonathan.  
  
"Mary," he replied. "Mr. Bibbowski, come on in." The adults walked in, and Jonathan glanced at the two teens before shutting the door. Linda stared at the wall and was tempted to use her X-ray vision, but she didn't. She turned back to Jimmy, who looked like he was being led to Death Row. "You okay?"  
  
"No, I'm counting the minutes until my execution," Jimmy replied wryly.  
  
"They're going to really kill you?" Linda looked worried.  
  
"No," Jimmy replied. "Of course not." He paused. "I think." He sighed and shrugged. "Doesn't really matter."  
  
"It does to me," Linda said. "You're my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you." She was glad Jimmy smiled a bit. She liked his smile. It made her feel good. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Bartholomew?" Linda asked.  
  
Jimmy cringed. "Not my fault." He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know where it came from." He sighed. "Look, I don't have a lot of time, so let's talk about something nice. Something I can think about while I'm isolated."  
  
"You're going to be isolated?" Linda asked worriedly. "That's awful!"  
  
"Yeah, being grounded sucks," Jimmy replied. Linda stared at him for a few moments before leaning her head on his shoulder. Jimmy was startled, but he made no attempt to move away.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" she asked softly.  
  
Jimmy sighed before leaning his head to rest against hers. "Eventually," he replied. He carefully put an arm around her shoulders, and the two of them just stared into the night.  
  
- - - -  
  
The following morning, Linda slowly woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. She just lay in bed, snuggled up to her soft pillow, thinking about what happened the previous night. After the adults finished talking, they brought the teens in. They announced that Jimmy was grounded for at least the rest of the month, plus he had to spend his weekends in Bibbo's tavern, doing all kinds of chores and errands - after his two week's worth of detention Mary learned that the school had in mind for her son. Jimmy was quickly herded to the car and soon the three left the farm. The three Kents were too tired - physically and emotionally - to talk about what happened, so they said goodnight to each other and went to bed.  
  
Linda yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She was immediately awake for two reasons: it was bright outside, and she was snuggled next to Clark. She knew she must have looked dumb just staring up at him, but he simply smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, you," he replied softly. "Thought you were going to sleep all day."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Linda asked. "What time is it?" She looked worried. "The chores."  
  
"Don't worry about the chores," Clark said. "They're already done. Dad and I already finished them." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing?"  
  
Linda shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "I'm sad and hurt . . . ."  
  
Clark pulled her to him, holding her. "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry." He stretched. "Look, being someone who's been where you've been, I can tell you exactly how it feels, but I think you already know, so there's no point. However, I can tell you that it does stop hurting after a bit." He gave Linda her favorite smile. "You want to go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah," Linda replied, smiling. The two cousins hopped out of bed and headed for the door, but Clark stopped her.  
  
"Oh, Wally came by last night with your stuff," he said, "and he said he hopes you have a good weekend, and he'll see you on Monday." He nodded at her dresser, and Linda looked over. She saw a large piece of paper rolled up with a red ribbon. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Linda nodded, smiling. "I finished it yesterday."  
  
Clark grinned. "You going to give it to Dad?" Linda nodded. "Now?"  
  
"Why not?" Linda asked.  
  
Clark ruffled her hair. "I'll go set him up, then you can come down. I'll call you when we're ready." Linda nodded, and Clark left the bedroom. He headed down the stairs, where both Martha and Jonathan were sitting at the table. Both Krypto and Streaky were sprawled out around their feet. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning, Clark," Jonathan replied, smiling over his cup of coffee. "Is Linda still sleeping?"  
  
"No, she's awake," Clark grinned. "And she's okay, all things considered."  
  
Martha shook her head. "I still hate having to keep Jimmy's real feelings from her."  
  
"Martha, we have to," Jonathan replied. "Linda's already been through enough. She doesn't need any more heartaches now." Martha nodded, but he could see she still didn't like the idea. He didn't like it any more than she did. He sighed and turned to Clark. "Is she coming down, or is she going to be spending the day in her room?"  
  
"She's coming down," Clark replied. "Linda! We're ready!" The Kents looked at each other, confused, as Linda bounded down the stairs with the piece of rolled up paper in her hand. She hurried over to her father and hugged him. "Good morning, Daddy."  
  
Jonathan smiled as he hugged his daughter before letting her up into his lap. He kissed her cheek. "Good morning, sweetie. How are you doing?"  
  
"Not bad," Linda replied. She held out the paper. "I have something for you."  
  
Jonathan smiled as he put down his mug and took the paper. He removed the ribbon and unrolled the paper. His smile faded to a look of awe as he stared at the paper, his eyes glistening.  
  
"Jonathan, what is it?" Martha asked.  
  
Jonathan turned the paper around so Martha could see it, and the woman gasped softly. There were seven sketches of a pair of hands - Jonathan's hands - in different poses: one pair held Krypto and Streaky gently, the second pair held a wrench firmly, while the third cradled a heart gently between the palms. The fourth pair held another pair of hands, and everyone could recognize them belonging to Martha. The fifth pair was wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee, while the sixth pair was wrapped around a pair of cow's teats, milking them. All six pairs surrounded the final - larger - pair of hands, and they were outstretched, warm and inviting.  
  
"I'm calling it 'Daddy's Hands,'" Linda replied softly.  
  
Jonathan turned the paper back around, and he stared at the sketches. There was a lump in his throat, but it didn't matter. He couldn't think of anything to say if he could have spoken. He looked down at Linda, as a smile slowly spread across his face. Without saying a word, he put the sketch on the table, wrapped his arms around his daughter, and held her close, resting his head on hers.  
  
Linda smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She still felt hurt by everything that had happened the previous night, but she felt so much better being around her family. She had only been on Earth for almost three months, and there had been so many changes in her life, but the one thing that had always remained constant was her family . . . and she said a silent prayer that that would never change - ever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
